His Secret Arrival
by beautiful memories
Summary: Amu has been living without knowing that her friends have been contacting Ikuto behind her back. And Ikuto has found his father and is back in Japan sending signs to meet Amu. But does she understand where are the signs coming from?
1. Keeping Secrets

Snowiisan: Thank you! You are reading, _**"Amulet and Lynx! Our Would-Be Selves!"**_^.^

Ikuto: Yeah, thanks.

Amu: *he-he*

Snowiisan: Whoever is reading this, READ. Now!!!

Ikuto: Aren't we missing something?

Amu: Oh yeah! The disclaimer!

Snowiisan: Snowiisan does not own Shugo Chara!

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

**Nagihiko's POV**

**-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+**

Hotori-kun, Rima-chan, Kukai, and I were sitting in the middle school cafeteria.

"Guys, Amu called and said she'll be here in a few minutes." said Rima. _Her voice is so cute._ I wanted to say something that was on my mind.

"Guys,…..I don't think we should hide the situation with contacting Ikuto secretly without letting Amu-chan know any longer now." I said. I don't feel right keeping things from my friends. Especially Amu, since I'm still hiding _that_ secret. I have to tell her sooner or later.

"But Ikuto-kun said to keep it from Amu until she's ready." said Rima. She had a point there. But I think Amu-chan is ready to know.

"I think Amu-chan is ready." said Hotori-kun as if he was reading my mind. Freaky.

"Right, Hinamori can handle it." said Kukai.

"Everyone!" I heard a voice behind me yell. We all looked behind us. It's time.

**Amu's POV**

**-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+**

"Everyone!" I yelled enough that they could hear me. They all tuned their heads.

"Yo! Hinamori!" yelled Kukai. I finally got to the table where they were at.

"Hey! Kukai! I haven't seen you in so long!" I said, smiling. Nagihiko and Tadase-kun were wearing the boy's middle school uniforms like Kukai. _Tadase looks so cute!_ The girls had a new uniform too. And I still wore it the "Cool & Spicy" way. I sighed.

"What is it, Amu-chan?" asked Tadase-kun.

"I-It's nothing. It's just that…I'm still called "Cool & Spicy". Seems like it's permanent, you know?" I said. Well, of course they don't know. They're not called something that's not your real character.

"Daichi! Long time, no see!" I heard Ran saying to Kukai's shugo chara.

"How the new middle school uniforms kickin' in, Hinamori?" asked Kukai. I looked down at my middle school uniform. I think it's changed a lot since my elementary one. I kept my elementary one in my closet just to remember the old times. The middle school uniform was blue now. I still wore it the same way though. But some things changed. The tag I used to wear on my left arm is now white, my undershirt is now gray, I have a blue tie, I where a black x clip instead of a red one, and I wear blue leg warmers instead of red ones. Too much blue doesn't work with red. I still wear my belt the same way. You know, still the "Cool & Spicy" act.

"I think I'm getting the hang of it." I really like this uniform but my special and favorite one will always be my elementary school one because of everyone's memories. Tadase-kun, Nadeshiko, Yaya, Kukai, Nagihiko, Rima, Kairi, everyone. Elementary was where I could meet everyone. I put my school bag down beside my seat and my shugo chara pouch on the table.

"Uh…Rima can I talk to you. _Alone._" I heard Nagihiko ask Rima.

"….sure." Rima answered. They both sat up from our table by the window and walked towards the cafeteria door.

"What was that about?" I asked, sighing and closing my eyes. I was tired. I woke up pretty late this morning because my stupid alarm clock didn't wake me up. I opened one eye to see everybody looking at me, tense.

"….what's wrong?" I asked, hesitantly.

"Amu-chan." Tadase-kun said seriousness in his voice. He only sounded this serious whenever Ikuto came up and yelled, "Tsukiyomi Ikuto!". Now I _know_ something is up.

"….what?" I asked, kind of afraid to know what's up. I think they saw that I looked freaked out.

"We...uh...have to tell you something." said Kukai. Man, how I wish Yaya was here. She would lighten the mood up in one minute with one of her tantrums. I closed my eyes and bit my lip preparing for the worst.

"Yeah? What is it?" I asked, eyes still closed and still biting my lip. I took a deep breath. I opened my eyes and saw everyone with sad faces. _What's wrong? It can't be that bad. _I looked over at our charas. They're faces were sad too. Except my charas. Their expressions were clueless.

"It's about Tsukiyomi Ikuto-niisan." said Tadase-kun. I freezed. Then twitched. They all knew that Ikuto had left. I missed him and they knew that Ikuto was a touchy subject for me. But I still lived happily believing he'll come back. I looked over at Tadase-kun's face hoping it was news that Ikuto is coming back. _But they all had sad faces....that can't be it. Did...did something bad happen to Ikuto?_ I panicked, but kept the cool and spicy facade on.

"We....we've been contacting..Ikuto behind your back." said Nagihiko coming back. _What? Why? _They know I missed Ikuto so much, all these months and they didn't tell me? I felt like crying. I felt like I was being betryed. I got up from the table with my bangs covering my eyes. I picked up my pouch and my bag.

"Ran, Miki, Suu, Dia...." I said in a quiet voice.

"We're sorry." said Rima. Even Rima did this to me!! And Tadase-kun!! Why? Why did they do this? I ran to the door, opened it and ran outside.

"Amu-chan!" I heard my charas and friends say. My charas started racing towards me.

_BUMP_

The last thought I had was, _Why?_ before I lost conscious.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Snowiisan: Left you with a cliffhanger.....

Amu: I can't believe you did this to me...-pissed-

Nagihiko: We're sorry!

Snowiisan: Don't worry, Ikuto moments will come here in the next chapter! I hope...

Amu: Eww!! The pervert is coming!!

Snowiisan: You know you like him!!

Amu: Do not!

Snowiisan: Do too!

Nagihiko: R&R!! please!


	2. The Views of People

Snowiisan: 4 reviews..for chapter 1...that's not so bad.

Amu: Didn't you say you had to clear things up though?

Snowiisan: Oh yeah! When I said, "You're reading Amulet and Lynx! Our Would-Be Selves!" that was the first name I came up with for the story so...

Amu: OMG!! We forgot the disclaimer and Ikuto!

Snowiisan: Actually _you_ forgot the disclaimer -sweatdropps- and Ikuto...

Amu: O.o SHUT UP!

Snowiisan: Oh, and I would like about 10 reviews please, total! Amu shut up and do the honors!

Amu: Snowiisan does not own Shugo Chara or any of it's characters!

_**Recap:**_

_**The last thought I had was, Why? before I lost conscious.**_

_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_

**Amu's POV**

**_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_**

_Where am I? _I was surrounded by nothing but darkness. Darkness in every corner.

"Amu-chan!"

I turned to the noise. _My friends?_ I saw Tadase-kun, Rima, Nagihiko, and Kukai waving their hands telling me to come over here. Suddenly, everything shattered. Everything was gone. The darkness, my friends, the corners of darkness. It was replaced by light..._and a violin sound?_ I followed where I was hearing the sound. I stopped in my tracks and saw...._him._ Ikuto. Here was here. But, this couldn't be real. I was surrounded by darkness...and now..light. It's not possible. This is a dream. I forced myself awake.

"Ah!" I screamed. I found myself laying against a tree. _Wait...what am I doing here? Didn't I bump into something?_ I looked around and saw a young looking man staring at me. He had dark tan skin and midnight blue hair. But I couldn't see his eyes. His eyes were covered by one of those big sunglasses that covered your eyes. But, he looked exactly like...._him._ I would know him anywhere.

"I-I-I-Ikuto?! Is that you??" I asked, sadness and happiness in my voice. His eyes tightened. He got up, stared at me with...sadness?...and ran off.

"Wait! W-Who are you?" I yelled after him. He just looked back with a tortured expression and ran off. _Who was he?_

_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_

**Ikuto's POV**

_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+

_Damn. _She saw me. I check up on her every few weeks and she sees me _now._ Just great. Man, her face looked so...so..._sad_. _Kami-sama, why did I have to see that face??? _That one face will haunt me until I see her happy again. _I've decided. Our next concert, in Japan. _I went back to my father.

"Father. I want our next concert in Tokyo, Japan." I said flatly. My father looked at me with a warm smile. Don't tell me...-

"For a special someone?" he asked, a warm smile on his face.

-_he knows???_

He suddenly showed a smirk playing on his lips. So, _that's _where I get my smirk from.

"Uh....yeah, I guess you could call it that. For a special friend." I just said and shrugged.

"Well, then son, why don't _you_ just play?" he said, with a warm smile _again._ I swear, if he keeps doing that "_warm smile_" thing, it's gonna drive me crazy! Wait...it's already driving me crazy!

"'Kay, fine with me." I said, trying not to act excited.

"Truth is-nya, Ikuto is really excited-nya." said Yoru. _Now_, I'm pissed.

"Shut up, Yoru!" I yelled. Damn, why did my father have to _see_ Shugo Charas? My dad started giggling. (**A/N: It sounds weird, saying, "My dad giggled" doesn't it?** XD)

"Hon-to. I never knew Shugo Charas were so entertaining when they have a fight with their owners." he said, clutching his sides. I was getting so irritated.

**(A/N: Honto means "Really" in Japanese)**

"Well, if you'll excuse me, I have to go decide the name for my concert and get things set up.." I said, trailing it off.

"Wait, Ikuto! I've got a name!" my father said, excitement on his face. Great, usually his ideas are like...freakishly weird.

"How about, the name, "His Secret Arrival?" " he said. I thought about it._ His Secret Arrival. Hmm..sounds interesting. That's a first._

"Nice. I like it. I'll take it." I said, looking at Yoru eating a catnip.

"What-nya?" asked Yoru. _Where does he get his catnips?_

"Nothing-nya." I said. _Wait....did I just say __**nya**__? _My dad looked at me like I was going crazy.

"Ikuto-nya! You said -nya!" Yoru said. So I really did say it. I sweat dropped. Crap.

"Well, see ya. I'm gonna go call some people and set up the concert." I said, waving at my dad without looking at him. 'Cause like I said, if it was one of those "warm smiles" were placed on his face, I'd seriously die of irritation.

_Don't worry, Amu. I still haven't forgotten my promise._

I smiled. I can't wait to see my little strawberry again.

_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_

**Aruto's POV**

**_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_**

"Well, see ya. I'm gonna go call some people and set up the concert." Ikuto said, waving, without looking at me.

Even if he couldn't see, I gave him one of my warm smiles. **(A/N: XD I did that on purpose to annoy Ikuto XD)**

_I hope you get her, your one and true love._

__+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+__

**Amu's POV**

_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_

"Amu-chan, are you okay?" said someone, that sounded like Nadeshiko.

"Nadesh...ko? I-Is that you?" I asked. I couldn't believe my eyes. It really was Nadeshiko but...I've been seeing a lot of things. Like, that look-a-like Ikuto.

"Y-Yeah." Nadeshiko said. It really was Nadeshiko!

"Nadeshiko! Nadeshiko! It's really you! I've missed you for so long! Where's Temari?" I babbled. I was so happy and content. Nadeshiko was here.

"Actually Amu-chan, I have to tell you something." she said, sounding really....scared.

She took off her ponytail and let her hair flow down her back. She looked exactly like....Nagihiko.

"Amu-chan, my real name is Fujisaki Nagihiko. I'm really a boy." she, no _he_ said. So, Nadeshiko was here all along? I didn't know what to say. I was....happy. Not mad, though. I don't know why. Maybe all the time, when I was missing Nadeshiko, Nadeshiko really was here with me.

"Okay...why...?" I asked, confused. If _he_ was really a boy, why did _he_ wear the girl's uniform? Nagihiko held his hand up as if he was surrendering.

"Let me explain. People in the Fujisaki family, as boys, have to disguise or act like girls to dance. That's why I went overseas. I went to learn different types of dancing. I found out that there were other dances out there and the place where my dancing came from is small. So...I'm taking a break. From dancing for a while." he said. Even though, he was hiding this from me, I can understand why. I smiled.

"Just so you know, Hotori-kun, Kukai, and Rima already know. Just you and Yaya didn't know. Is...is that alright with you?" he asked, with his scared face again. I smiled again.

"Don't worry, Nagihiko. You're forgiven. I'm just so happy I had Nadeshiko here all the time." I said.

"Then would you let us explain to you about the Ikuto situation?" asked Rima, coming out of the blue with Tadase-kun and Kukai. I turned my head to where Rima, Tadase-kun, and Kukai entered from and nodded.

"Okay. I'll listen to what you have to say."

_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_

_**Some Time Later: Amu's POV (still)**_

I was pissed. Very, very pissed. So here I was, sitting beside a tree, and Ikuto decides to _keep a secret from me?_ I was irritated, pissed; very pissed for that matter, and angry as hell.

"That...big..baka..." I said, trying to keep my anger inside me. My friends looked scared. Well, I already told them I already forgave them so they were relieved for that.

"See, I told you we shouldn't have told her." I heard Rima say. I pretended not to hear. _When I'm ready, then tell her?_I don't think so.

"The next time I see him, I'll kill him...." I said, _again _trying to keep my anger inside me.

"Amu-chaaaan..." said, Ran, Miki, Suu, and Dia with their jaw dropped. I looked at them with the same "angry as hell" expression and they hid behind the tree along with the other charas.

"To make up for hurting you, here." said Tadase-kun, handing me a kitty clip.

"Aww!! It's so cute! Thank you Tadase-kun!" I said, and hugged him. I saw him blush a deep red. No matter how many times they hurt me, they will always make up for it.

"Thank you....everyone. For everything." I said, smiling and blushing slightly. They all smiled back. Suddenly a cat jumped on my lap with an envelope in it's mouth.

_To: Amu _was scrawled across the envolope. _Who is this from?_

_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_

Snowiisan: Aww...I'M A BAD, BAD WRITER!!! D:

Amu: No you're not! Be bold!

Snowiisan: No! I didn't want to leave a cliffhanger!! My readers hate me!! WAHHH!!

Ikuto: -slaps-

Snowiisan: OW! WHAT THE HECK THAT FOR??

Ikuto: Like Amu said, be bold woman!

Snowiisan: NO! My readers hate me!! -curls up in a ball-

Amu: -slaps-

Snowiisan: OW!! Stop slapping me, would you??!

Amu: Review!! Please! (and please make her happy, by saying good comments!!)

Snowiisan: I'm ashamed of myself. -cries-


	3. Mysterious Letter

Snowiisan: Well, I was hoping for 10 reviews total but, 7 is fine too!

Zero: Yo!

Snowiisan, Ikuto, & Amu: O_O

Ikuto: WHAT IS A VAMPIRE KNIGHT CHARACTER DOING HERE?!?! THIS IS A SHUGO CHARA FANFIC!! an amuto one.

Snowiisan: Ze-ro...Uh oh. This is bad. -takes phone and runs off-

Zero: Come back here, twit!

Amu: -blinks- What was that about?

Ikuto: -shrugs- Who cares? Plus, we're alone.

Amu: O_O P-Pervert!

Ikuto: Who's gonna do the disclaimer?

Amu: Uh...-scratches head-

Ikuto: -sighs- I'll do it. Snowiisan does not own Shugo Chara! or where stuff in this story takes place. Now, read and enjoy. I'm takin' a nap. -Zzzzz-

Amu: -sweatdropps- baka...

_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+

_**Recap:**_

_**To: Amu was scrawled across the envelope. Who is this from?**_

_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_

**Amu's POV**

"Amu-chan, who's it from-desu?" asked Suu.

Well if it's directed to me, I should look at it alone.

"Would you guys mind if I look at it alone?" I asked. They all nodded.

"Ran, Miki, Suu, Dia, come with me." I ordered my charas. They floated to my side. I put the note on the ground and picked up the cat and put it beside the tree. I picked up the note and started walking towards the middle school courtyard. I walked to the bench with a canopy. I sat down on the iron bench.

"Amu-chan, are you sure you want us here?" asked Dia, concerned. Why wouldn't I? They're me, right? But in different forms.

"Yeah. You're my would-be selves, right? You're each a part of me." I said, smiling.

"Amu-chan!" They yelled, excited. I looked down at the note. I was a little scared of what it might be. _From a stranger? Could it...Could it be from...no. No. I shouldn't keep my hopes too high. He hasn't contacted me in 7 months. It's no way it could be him. _I was a little saddened by the thought. That Ikuto hasn't contacted me. Oh, well. Ikuto will be Ikuto, I thought. I opened the envelope and found a note inside with neat handwriting. I read it.

_Amu, you probably don't know who I am. But, I will keep my promise. There's a concert coming up. I would like to see you there. The ticket is inside this envelope. If you're wondering where the concert is, it's on Main Sakura Drive (__**A/N: WHICH I MADE UP AND DO NOT OWN) **__or you could call it where Utau had her secret "Black Diamond" concert. It's a secret concert, so you won't see these tickets being sold publicaly. The concerts name is "His Secret Arrival". Hope to see you there, __**Amu.**_

_Sincerely,_

_Someone_

_P.S. If you haven't figured out who I am yet, you're getting dumber by the minute._

I blinked. _Huh? What was up with the, "If you haven't figured out who I am yet, you're getting dumber by the minute. _Me getting _dumber_? I don't think so. I tried to hack my brain for who this could be.

"You do know who this is from, right?" said Miki. What was she talking about?

"Huh? What do you mean?" I asked, confused. What _did _she mean?

"You _are_ getting dumber by the minute..." said Ran. WHAT THE HECK WERE THEY TALKING ABOUT??

"Wait let me think..." I said to all my charas. Ran, Miki, Suu, and Dia sweat dropped. Let me ask this again, exactly _why _did they sweatdropp?

"Amu-chan....-" said Ran.

"-you really....-" said Miki.

"-don't know!?!?!" Suu and Dia screamed at the same time, finishing the sentence. God, were they loud.

"Shut up for a minute, please." I said to them. Ran, Miki, Suu, Dia sighed and sat down on the the seat beside me. Someone who knows me. Someone who knows Utau and her past with Easter. Someone who calls me _Amu. _Someone who teases me and calls me _dumb. _I gasped. I looked at all other possibilities but they don't match. All is left is...._him._ Ikuto. My eyes welled up with tears. Tears of happiness.

"Amu-chan, did you find out?" asked Dia. I nodded.

"It's....It's Ikuto, right?" I asked, wiping the tears away.

"Took you long enough..." said Miki, looking away. Normally, I would either yell at her but I was too happy.

"Neh, Amu-chan, check to see if the ticket is still in the envelope-desu!" said Suu. Oh, yeah. Right. I picked up the envelope by my side and looked inside. There was a blue piece of paper with the words, "His Secret Arrival" listed in fancy words. I couldn't believe my eyes. I blinked twice just to see if I was seeing right. Right there, on the ticket, was a picture of Ikuto. Not _just_ Ikuto. But _dressed-up _Ikuto. In a suit. A real suit. And he looked...._hot?_ Wait...._WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING??_ And then I sweat dropped about two things.

I could've just looked at this ticket to see who it was from.

Ikuto already got a secret concert gig.

Dang. He's good.

"Ran, Miki, Suu, Dia! Let's go to back to everyone!" I yelled. I was happy. Really happy. _I'm gonna so beat the crap outta him later, though. Just you wait, Tsukiyomi Ikuto. Nah, I'll save that thought for later, when I meet him. _I smiled. I got up from the bench and started running out of the courtyard. Last period was about to start, so I had to run really fast.

"Amu-chan!" yelled Ran.

"Wait up!" one of my charas yelled. Which was either Ran or Dia. But that didn't matter right now.

_RING!!_

Damn. That was the school bell. I passed the cafeteria looking for my bag. I searched everywhere. The library, cafeteria, courtyard. I can't find my stinkin' bag! And I'm already freakin' late!!

_20 minutes later_

_Damn. I'm 20 freakin' minutes late! My charas don't have stinkin' senses to sense backpacks! And they freakin' ran off somewhere! I'm so getting killed my Nikadou-sensei! _I sighed. Oh, who cares? I give up. I ran back to my classroom. By the time I got there, I was out of breath. I opened the door and ran to my seat.

"Hinamori Amu is late!" I heard someone squeal loud enough for me to hear. Great. Back to the same old, same old, "Cool & Spicy" world.

"Himamori Amu. You're 20 minutes late!" Nikadou-sensei growled at me. Uh oh. The "Cool & Spicy" character was kicking in. I need a character change. Where are the charas when you need them?? Here I go. Uh oh.

"Yeah. _I know._ That's why I rushed over here. I can read time, you know. And it's Hi_n_amori Amu, not Hi_m_amori." I growled back. Nikadou-sensei looked taken aback. This is not good. But, sometimes I get the feeling that he says my name wrong on purpose just to _irritate_ me. Well, if he does that, I'm gonna irritate him back. He tightened his eyes at me then continued reading. _Phew, I'm saved._ I looked down at my desk and...guess what I saw. My freakin' _bag._ After 20 minutes of searching _my freakin' bag was **here**. _The last time I had it was when I was running away from the cafeteria. And I didn't see it with me when that look-a-like-Ikuto lied me against the tree....did he bring it here? Who knows? But, if I see him again, I have to thank him. At least I got it back. I looked out the window thinking about Ikuto and that look-a-like-Ikuto.

_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_

**Later At Home: Amu's POV**

"Ah! It feels so good to take a shower at night!" I said, coming out of the bathroom, relaxed.

"Amu-chan, stop saying that stuff after you come out of the shower! You sound like an old man!" Ran told me. Practically, yelled.

"Aww...Ran, just shut up! I'm totally beat today!" I said, as I flopped down on my bed.

"Hey guys," I asked.

"Yeah?" They all said together.

"Do you...guys...think Ikuto will....really come back?" I asked. There was a moment of silence. I was blushing a deep red out of embarrassment and didn't want to look up at their faces.

"Of course, Amu-chan!" Ran cheered, breaking the silence. I looked up at my charas to see them smiling. I sat up on my bed.

"Why wouldn't we? If you believe Ikuto will come back, then so do we-desu!" Suu exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Miki cheered. But Dia, however, was quiet. Staring at me. It looked like she was thinking about something.

"Amu-chan." Dia finally said. I looked over at Dia.

"Don't you think that you might....be in love with Ikuto?" Dia said, cautiously.

Ran, Miki, Suu, and I grew quiet. _Me love...Ikuto? But...But he's 5 years older than me!_

"I really....don't know." I said.

"Now go to sleep!" I yelled. I didn't want to talk about this anymore. I heard Ran, Miki, Suu, and Dia close their eggs. I went to turn off the lights and looked at my eggs.

"My would-be self..." I said, making it trail off.

"I wonder what that is."

I turned off the lights and walked to my bed and got under the covers.

"Goodnight..." I said to my charas.

_Goodnight,_ I mentally said. To who, though?

_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_

**A Few Hours Later: Normal POV**

Her charas were asleep. Snoozing away in their comfy little eggs. Amu, however, was laying on her bed thinking of what Dia said. The words, _"Don't you think that you might love Ikuto?" _echoed in her mind. _Me loving Ikuto?_ She thought. She never thought about loving him, just liking him, having a crush on him.

"Me loving....Ikuto?" she said, unaware she said it out loud. "_You cannot possibly love Ikuto!" _Her mind was screaming at her. But the back of her head was whispering, _"Amu, admit it, you love Ikuto. Stop denying it." _She was listening to the back of her head, still not believing it, and fell asleep with that simple thought in her brain....

_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_

Snowiisan: Amu! Why do you have to be in denial about Ikuto?!?! TT__TT

Amu: But, I'm getting there!

Ikuto: -Zzzzz-

Snowiisan: Shh!! Don't wake him up or he'll do something perverted to you!

Amu: -yells- Ey-Ey! Captain!

Ikuto: -wiggles in sleep-

Snowiisan: SHHH!!

Ikuto: Mm mm....Snowii....Amu...

Snowiisan&Amu: O_O

Snowiisan: He dreams...-

Amu: -about us...

Utau: Probably something perverted.

Snowiisan: Where did you come from??

Utau: -shrugs-

Ikuto: -wakes up, yawns, and stretches- Review please, whoever is reading this, review or I'm gonna be gone from chats.

Amu: O_O Where did _you _come from? -points-

Ikuto: -shrugs- remember to review, my life depends on it.


	4. Stranger

[Author's Note: Okay, I'm really sorry, guys. I know I haven't updated in like, what? a week? But, seriously, I'm sorry…and I would like to thank the people who supported me since the beginning by….REVIEWING!!! Thank you guys so much! It's nice to know that people read this story. Plus, I've got email notifications that people added me to their Favorite Authors list. 0_0 O.M.G. Thank you! But, if you add me to your favorite author's list, can you please, please review? Onegai? 'Cause I know some people who add me but don't review. I feel hurt. And thank you for people who voted on my poll!!! (Which are only, like 2 freakin' people -_- Even though I don't know who you are, thanks!) Now onto the story!!]

**Snowiisan: Have you guys ever read the "Racing to Freedom" trilogy by Alison Hart? 0_0**

**Ikuto: What if we haven't?**

**Snowiisan: Go. Read it. NOW.**

**Amu: Why?**

**Snowiisan: Because, their such good books! About slaves! **

**Amu: -_- Oh yeah. We forgot. You're obsessed with War stuff. Including slaves.**

**Snowiisan: But, it's so interesting!! I'm on the second book!**

**Ikuto: Whatever. Let's just get on with the story, your readers hate you already for being late, remember?**

**Snowiisan: Oh, yeah….**

**Amu: Snowiisan does not own Shugo Chara! Or any of it's characters! Peach-Pit does, and always will! [unless they hand it over to some other manga artist XP (highly unlikely)]**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**2:00 p.m: Normal POV**

A few hours ago, her charas tried waking Amu up. But did she budge? No. They were somewhere now, roaming off in the clear, clean air outside. Since then, she's been staring at her alarm clock. Her tiny, little, and stupid clock. She thought about nothing. She didn't want to think about anything. She sighed and got up from bed to go to the bathroom.

**Amu's POV**

_Wait…it's 2:00?!? _I was looking at the clock in the my bathroom. Then I'm freakin' 7 hours late for school!

"Ran, Miki, Suu, Dia!" I yelled. I didn't know where they were, but I sure they had a good explanation for not waking me up or else I was gonna beat the crap outta them.

"Whaaaaat, Amu-chan!?" Ran yelled, sounding annoyed. She shouldn't use that tone with me!

"Come here!" I growled. I was so damn irritated at them for not waking me up!

"Where?" Ran yelled. She's been living here for about 2 freakin' years and she still doesn't know her way around the house?? I ran out of the bathroom to my room.

"In my freakin' room, idiot!" I screamed. Okay, I admit it, that was a little harsh. But, don't blame me, I was pissed. And the other thing was, I was a little surprised Papa didn't come and yell at me for yelling for no good reason. I finally saw Ran, Miki, Suu, and Dia making their way to my room. I took a deep breath calming myself down.

"Why in hell didn't you wake me up?" I said, quietly holding my anger.

"It's Saturday, Amu-chan." Dia said, calmly. I blinked. Silence. I decided to break the silence. I sighed.

"Fine. I'm…sorry. For yelling at you. Let's go downstairs and get some breakfast, 'kay?" I said, calming myself. When I was about to walk out, I heard a _thud_ on my balcony door. _Huh?_

**Ikuto's POV**

Okay, okay, I know I've told myself before that I'm not going to check up on Amu anymore but…seriously, I can't help it! She's too hilarious when she fights with her charas! She just has this special…..what do you call it? Touch? Skill? Well, whatever it is…she has it. And now I've got to shut up 'cause, well, she's walking towards the _freaking balcony door. _I jumped up on her balcony's roof. Apparently she either told her charas to go downstairs or leave her alone. One thing I 've just noticed is that she was carrying a piece of paper. _My concert ticket._ And she was _staring_ at it. She was_ thinking_ of me too. Well, I hoped. I smirked. Aww….little Amu thinks about me.

"Huh? I thought I heard a thump here…" I heard her say. She stepped out on her balcony door holding the concert ticket in her hand. She was still in her pajamas.

"I wonder what that freakin' pervert is doing…." I heard her giggle. _Pervert??_ So that's what she thinks, when she thinks of me? Seriously? _"What is that pervert doing???" _Well, Amu will always be Amu. I heard her sigh.

"Ikuto…" she whispered, a little more serious.

"What is this feeling….?" she said. _Probably talking to herself. _Wait…what…feeling is she talking about?

"I-Is it-" she was cut off by her annoying charas. What was she going to say?

"Amu-chan!" I heard that chara say. The one that was always in a good mood. Doesn't she ever get annoyed? And I just can't believe she has a personality like that. I chuckled just thinking of the thought. I saw Amu's bored-looking chara stop in it's tracks. A look of life crossed her face.

"Amu-chan! I can smell Ikuto!" the bored-looking-blue-one exclaimed. Crap. I took a last peak at Amu before I was to jump off and saw that she stiffened.

"Be quiet." She snapped. _What?_ I never heard her talk like that.

"Don't talk about him. Whenever you guys talk about him…I…I feel pain." she whispered, softly. Oh. So that was it. I knew it. When I left, I caused her pain. I smiled sadly down at her. _I'm sorry, Amu. But, just wait a little bit. I'll be with you soon._ Then, I jumped off her roof and landed on a lamppost. My smirk was back on place. _Just you wait, Amu._ I jumped from the post to the street side-walk. I was bored so I looked down at what I was wearing. A navy hoodie and black jeans with black shoes. I sighed. I have to work harder.

**Amu's POV**

"Amu-chan…we're sorry." Miki said. I tried to act like I didn't care. That's where my "Cool & Spicy" character is so handy.

"Yeah, yeah…" I said, staring at the concert ticket. Then I realized something. I knew what this feeling was. Well, I at least I _think_ I did. I decided to ask Dia. I looked over at Dia.

"Dia, what's…l-l-love?" I asked, blushing a bit. I had to keep a firm face on.

"Well, do you think about someone all the time?" she asked.

"Yes." I answered self-consciously.

"Do you think you just have a tiny crush on him and nothing more?"

Well, that was kinda true. But, I just think it's a _little _more than a crush but I answered anyway.

"Yes."

"When you think about him, do you feel a little pain?"

"Y-Yes."

"Then it's love." she said. I gaped. I-I-I love Ikuto??!?! No way. But, some part of me already accepted it. Like it knew all along that I l-loved him. I still couldn't get that freakin' word out!

"Who are you talking about-desu?" asked Suu. Should I tell them? I decided that I should.

"I-Ikuto." I said. Now, _they_ gaped. Miki looked a little sad. Like sad for me, not for herself.

"Amu-chan, what about….Tadase?" she asked. I completely forgot about him. I couldn't afford to hurt his feelings…

"I don't know…" I whispered. What am I going to do? Ikuto or Tadase? Tadase or Ikuto? Their such good….friends…it's hard to choose.

"Can we stop talking about this and turn to a different subject?" I asked. I didn't want to think. Not about this. This decision was too hard. Too much sadness and heartbreak would happen. If I chose Ikuto, Tadase would have a scar on his heart for the rest of his life. And if I chose Tadase, Ikuto would be so…so…pained. I couldn't afford to lose either one. They were both important.

"Now guys, can you go? I've got to use the bathroom. So….shoo-shoo!" I said, trying to put excitement in my voice to fool 'em. But did I? Of course not. I sighed. Why am I so bad at lying?

"Okay-desu." Suu said. I saw Ran, Miki, Suu, and Dia float out of my room. I walked in the bathroom and brushed my teeth. After that, I got out of the bathroom and ran downstairs. I looked around. _Where are Mama and Papa?_

"Amu-chan! A letter!" yelled Miki from the kitchen. I walked over to the kitchen and sure enough, found a letter posted on the fridge. I read the note.

_Amu, dear, we've gone to get Ami's passport made. You were sleeping late so we decided not to wake you. There are pancakes on the counters. Remember, take care and be safe. We'll be back by 10:00._

_Love,_

_Mama & Papa_

I sighed. Guess I'm home alone. The phone rang and I picked it up.

"Mushi, mushi. Hinamori Amu."

Silence.

"Hello? Anybody there?"

"…"

"Fine. If you don't answer, I'm going to hang up." I said, irritated. A person who calls you but doesn't answer? What kind of phone call is that? Not a phone call, that's what it is.

"Bye…Amu." The other line whispered, like talking to itself. I barely caught it, but I caught it.

"Are you…" I said. But by the time I said it, the guy already hung up. I clicked the phone off and put in back on the stand in shock. Why was that voice so…familiar? Who was it?

"Ran, Miki, Suu, Dia, I'm going to go take a bath."

"Okay, Amu-chan!" They exclaimed.

I went upstairs to the bathroom and found the tub full. _Probably Suu._ I smiled to myself. They take care of me so well. I locked the door and striped down to my bare skin. I got in the tub of warm water and sat there enjoying the warm water tickling my skin. **(A/N: This always happens to me when I take a bath. I wish I could stay in the bathtub forever but then I realize I'm naked. XD There, you just learned something about me. XD)** I sat there thinking about life. My life. The friends who stayed by my side since the beginning. Nagihiko, Tadase-kun, Kukai, Yaya, Utau, and…..Ikuto. That one person who left. _"He'll come back, Amu. Don't worry!" _the back of my mind kept repeating. But, I couldn't help but doubt myself…will he really? His words still echoed in my mind.

"_I've already given in…because…I love you…I love you, I love you…" _The last part, I couldn't get out of my head. Ikuto loves me….but do I love him? Right then and there, my tears spilled out. I sobbed but I told myself to stop. Could I stop? I tried. So, I just sat there and spilled my heart out.

"Ikuto…" I whispered. I haven't said his name is so long. Well, not like this. His name sounded….distant. Like, I haven't seen him and he's going far away. But this time, from my heart. I stopped myself from crying, let the tub drain, and pulled a towel around me. I walked to my bedroom and closed the drapes. _Just in case a pervert looks through._ That thought made me giggle. I decided to keep believing in his return and not to look on the bad side of things like how I am. I'd keep it to myself and _never_ doubt myself. Well, at least not on _this_ subject. _The only pervert who comes to my room is Ikuto…_

I pulled out a cross t-shirt and some cut-off jean shorts. I pulled them on and ran downstairs.

"Amu-chan! We have to go to one of Kiseki's "Grab the Embryo!" meetings in the Royal Garden!" exclaimed Ran.

"Is that okay?" asked Dia, quietly. I sighed. Now I'm really home alone.

"Fine…but come home soon." I said, irritated. _Again._

"We will!" they exclaimed and went out the door leaving only Miki behind.

"Will you really be okay…?" she asked. I nodded.

"Don't worry, Miki! I'll be alright!" I put that cheerful character on which was really hard to keep up with. Miki went out the door with the rest. I flopped on the couch, bored out of my head. Here I was, on a Saturday, bored out of my freakin' head. I decided to text Rima.

_Yo, Rima! Watcha doing? You bored? Wanna go somewhere?_

I shut my phone and waited. Waited and waited. After what seemed like 10 minutes, Rima finally replied.

_Nah, kinda/sorta busy. Guess I'll TTYL…really, srry. : ( _

I sighed. Rima was busy and I guessed that the other Guardians were too. I decided to go window shopping. At least it was something to pass the time. I ran to the door, got my jacket off the peg, pulled my shoes on, and ran out the door. I didn't bother getting my phone since I was only going for a minute. I started running towards the Sakura Shopping Center. **(Which I do not own!) **My mood brightened up when I saw stuff like teddy bear key chains and Punk-Goth close, those kinds of stuff. _This might not be so bad._ I smiled. I know I can live life believing in fate.

**Ikuto's POV**

What. The. Hell?!

I was in front of an anime store in Sakura Shopping Center **(Which I do not own!). **With a girl. No not Utau. Some other girl. Clinging to my arm. Drunk.

"What the hell do you want?" I asked, as coldly as possible. This girl was getting on my nerves.

"Aww…Aruto-kun! Stop being mean!" she said, pouting. Aruto? My dad? Oh, I get it. Damn that beast.

"I'm not Aruto." I said, as icily as possible this time. She looked up at me with curious eyes.

"What….? You're not…?" She seemed hurt and confused. Not that I care. I put my hoodie over my head.

"You heard me." I said. She back away and bowed.

"I'm sorry!" she yelled and ran off.

"Excuse me." I heard a familiar voice say. Where did I hear this voice?

"Yeah?" I answered without turning to face this person. I was pissed. I was pissed, annoyed, and angry.

"Well…um….my name is Hinamori Amu and I was wondering if you could show me where the otaku section is…?" she asked. I stiffened. The person behind me was _Amu. Hinamori Amu. Amu Hinamori._

"Uh…sure." I said trying to keep her from looking at my face. Did she find out who I am? But, anyway, otaku, huh? I smirked.

"Why are you smirking?" she asked. I held my heard down but guess what she did? She _ducked under to see my face!_ My _freakin'_ face!

"No particular reason. And please stop looking at me like that." I said, trying to sound to sound annoyed. Truthfully, I adored it! I had to restrain myself from cupping her face and kissing her right then and there.

"Oh, okay. Sorry…." she said. She was quiet for a while.

"Why did you ask me to help you? They're were other people.." I said, just a little curious. We started walking north.

"…"

I looked up and saw her hesitate.

"You can tell me." I said, keeping my voice soft and reassuring.

"Well…you see….you look a friend I had that left months ago so.." sahe said, trailing it off. Who was she talking about?

1. A friend.

2. That left months ago

Both things fit me. Was she…was she talking about me?

"And…do you like him more than a friend?" I asked, teasing her expecting a strawberry blush but instead she just nodded.

"I think….I love him." she said, blushing slightly. I froze. She…loves me? And I didn't even do anything? Wow, I'm good.

"Oh! Uh…I'm sorry! I shouldn't have said that!" she said, realizing she just admitted something to a stranger.

"It's….alright." I said, still in shock. I hadn't noticed we were standing in front of the otaku section already.

"Well, we're here." I said, pointing to the store ahead of us.

"Thanks! Oh and thanks!" she said. I looked at her curiously.

"For…laying me against the tree last time. You know, when I bumped into something?" she said. I looked at her shocked. She remembered?

"I promised myself I would thank you.." she said, blushing. _Again._ Dang, that girl can never stop blushing. She swiftly stood up on her toes and kissed my cheek. I stiffened.

"Thank you!" she yelled as she ran in the otaku section. I touched the place where she kissed me. It was warm. I smiled.

"Thank _you._ Amu." I whispered, and walked the opposite way.

**Amu's POV: 1 hour later**

I walked out of the otaku center and to the street. I saw some boys looking at me. They were coming over here. And guess what the bad thing was? I was in a alleyway. Oh no. I'm gonna get raped. I was scared. Nobody to save me. No charas. And no phone.

"Hey, cutie!" one of them yelled. One came up behind me and hugged me from behind. Like Ikuto usually did. I pushed that thought aside. I couldn't move. I was frozen. If I did move, I would be toast. I sucked in a deep breath ready for a yell.

"There's a good girl." He said. There was one in front of me and pushed me against the wall. I yelped. Ready, Set….GO!

"HELP!" I yelled, from the top of my lungs. Now, I could just hope someone heard me.

**Ikuto's POV**

I heard a scream. Like Amu's scream. My ears popped out and I ran where I heard the sound. And guess where it was? In an alleyway. My eyes widened in fury. I saw Amu struggling to get away from some guys. I tip-toed over there so they wouldn't hear me.

"Get the hell away from her, you bastards." I said, clenching my teeth and fists.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Snowiisan: God! I finally finished this chapter! Took me a week! And guess what time is it now? 12:06 a.m.! I'm tired. -yawns-

Ikuto: Wow, I said, "Ba******"

Amu: 0_0 I didn't know you cussed….

Ikuto: I don't but Yuki made me…

Snowiisan: Where did you hear YUKI!?!?

Ikuto: You like snow don't you? In fact, you love snow. So, Yuki means Snow in Japanese.

Snowiisan: It does?

Amu: God, you're dumb.

Snowiisan: -pouts- Hmph. R&R please! I worked mighty hard on this chapter!!


	5. Savior

**Snowiisan: Wow! 3 reviews in like, what 1 day? You guys really have been looking forward to this!! TT__TT -touched-**

**Ikuto: Okay, now shut up and get on with the…uh…battle?**

**Snowiisan: What do you mean, "Uh.."? You're fighting, remember?**

**Ikuto: But I don't want to fight! It's wrong!**

**Snowiisan: That's Amu's line!**

**Amu: Hell yeah, it is!**

**Snowiisan & Ikuto: O_O**

**Amu: What?**

**Snowiisan: Oh yeah! Amu's gonna cuss a lot here…-hehe- just so you know…**

**Ikuto: NO! My precious Amu is a curser!!**

**Snowiisan & Amu: OH GROW UP!**

**Ikuto: Fine…Snowiisan does not own Shugo Chara! Or Shugo Chara! Doki! Or Shugo Chara! Party! (The new freakin' season!!! -YAY!-)**

_**!~.:Snowiisan:.~!**_

_**Recap:**_

"_**Get the hell away from her, you bastard." I said, clenching my teeth and fists.**_

**!~.:**_**Snowiisan:.~!**_

**Normal POV**

Amu's eyes widened when she heard the voice. The person holding her against the wall let go of her.

"Oh, look what do we have here? A treat?" the man said. Ikuto and Amu finally understood why the man was acting like this. One word: Drunk.

_Dang, there are so many drunken dudes here. First, that slutty girl and now him. Great._ Ikuto thought with sarcasm.

"No, you drunk-child molesting-gay-pervert." Ikuto said, clenching his fists. And Yoru wasn't even with him.

"Gay? Child molesting? Pervert?" He chuckled.

"I think you got it all wrong. I wasn't gonna _rape _her. Just kiss her….neck." he said, thinking it through. Truthfully, he didn't even know what he was going to do. Raping….he was considering.

"Run away before I punch your teeth out." Ikuto said, ready to punch the guy's _guts _out. Nobody messes with one of Ikuto's most important person in his life.

"No can do." he said, as if he was disagreeing with a _poker game_.

The guys had completely forgot about the girl. Her wide, honey-golden colored eyes, staring in shock as both of them got ready for a fight. She saw Ikuto run up to him when he wasn't looking and punched him in the stomach. The man hurtled to the concrete floor, clutching his stomach.

"You still want to stay here?" Ikuto asked, smirking. But guess what? Amu couldn't see it since his hood was still over his head. Ikuto looked down at the man and saw him…smirking??

"Hell yeah. That was just to trick you." he said, his mouth twisting into a nasty frown. Ikuto smirked.

"Well then, old man, come up and fight. What are you? 40?" Ikuto said, putting fuel in the fire.

"For your information, I'm 41." he growled. Then he got up and started swinging his arms in a rhythmic beat. Ikuto dodged every one of them. The old man was tired. Then suddenly an idea came across his mind. He smirked to himself but neither Ikuto nor Amu saw it.

"Fine…I-I give up." he said, sighing dramatically. But little did Ikuto and Amu know that he was just playing. He started heading in Amu's direction. He grabbed her roughly by the arm and started running towards the opposite way. _Now,_ Ikuto was really pissed. More pissed at anything in his life. And scared. Scared for Amu. The poor girl…

He started running after him.

"You…freakin' bastard! Come back here!" he yelled. Some people looked in his direction and froze. Ikuto saw some people take out their phones calling 9-1-1. _Good, _he thought.

_**!~.:Snowiisan:.~!**_

**Amu's POV**

I was being pulled by this dirty stranger. I was crying. I was scared. But I was still acting strong.

"LET GO OF ME YOU F****** B*******!" I yelled. People looked this way and I saw them pale. Some of them even took out their cell phones to call 9-1-1. _Good._ I exhaled a sigh of relief. At least the police would be here. He took me to another alleyway.

"Now, you stay here or else I'm gonna do something to your little _boyfriend._" he said, smirking. I flinched when he said "boyfriend", but that didn't matter right now. What mattered most was getting out of this freakin' alleyway. And make sure that guy was safe. Wait, wasn't he the same guy from before? I pushed that thought aside. _Focus, Amu! Focus! _I tried struggling in his grip. He just tightens his fingers around me which felt like I was thrown in hell. I let out a yelp. He probably left me with bruises…

My tears threatened to come out. I pushed them back in, not wanting to cry in front of this…this…idiot.

"There you are….!" I heard panting across from me. It's him! I breathed a sigh of relief, thanking god. The jerk let go of me and walked across to the look-a-like Ikuto.

"So, you're here to save your girlfriend?" he asked. I felt my cheeks hit a tint of pink. But when I looked back up, I felt my eyes widen. The gay dude grabbed look-a-like-Ikuto's hand and flipped him on his back. On concrete. I heard a cry of pain and something crack. _Please don't tell me that was a rib or any body part._ I was frozen. Then I was shaking. I lifted up my hands to look at them and saw them bruised. My feet and legs ached but still I ran to him.

"IKUTO!" I screamed. I really didn't know why I screamed his name. Maybe it was because he looked so much like him….? But, I didn't care. I wanted to help him. He…he saved me, but he didn't even know me. How else could I pay him back?

"IKUTO! IKUTO! ANSWER ME!" I screamed at his face. Then I frozed…he…he looked exactly like Ikuto except his hair was black **(A/N: Did I mention this look-a-like Ikuto (even though it really is Ikuto) had dyed his hair black? -nervous laughter- Well, I made him. He looks hot in dark blue, but also black since their like…almost the same color XD) **My tears fell out. It couldn't be him…I knew it. I didn't even know why I _thought_ it was him. I was stupid. I was selfish. I was too much in my imaginary world.

"Amu…I'm alright." I heard him whisper.

"Yokata!" I yelled, relief filling me.

**(A/N: pronounced Yo-kat-ta** **meaning: Thank Goodness!)**

Then I froze. _No…no, no, no, no, no! Please, don't tell me…I'm in love with…this guy?! No! Why?! My life was already complicated and torn between two!!_ I clutched my head, hoping some bullet would go through.

_**!~.:Snowiisan:.~!**_

**Still Amu's POV**

WHEE-OH. WHEE-OH. The police cars were here. I saw the gay man pale. He wasn't moving though. He just stood there, staring at me. I felt my cheeks grow red. Out of love? Hell no! Out of embarrassment? Hell, hell no! Out of anger? FREAKIN' HELL YES!

"Come on. Go run. See if the police catch you." I said, putting as much acid in my tone. He just kept staring at me. He looked like he was…I don't know? Dying? I saw him collapse on the floor. I didn't care. He was dead. Good. I never want to see his face again. That freakin' old face. The police came and without even looking at us, picked up the man and handcuffed him. After they were done, they looked down at us.

"Did he do anything to you?" he asked, his voice rough. I just nodded. I didn't feel like answering. I just pointed to the bruises on my leg and arm. He nodded, as if he understood. Well, for a police officer, he probably did. He walked off, not even glancing at the boy who was lying on the concrete, unconscious. Stupid officer. I thought about letting him lie here for a few minutes and run to the market for a rag cloth. Then I noticed his forehead sweating. I quickly pulled off his hoodie to reveal a shirt underneath. I sighed in relief. _Thank goodness._ I quickly noticed the bleeding soaking through his shirt. I pulled up his shirt, and started gaping at his muscles. _No, Amu! _I was holding his hoodie in my right palm and his shirt in my left. _Should I wear his hoodie without permission?_ I shrugged it off, thinking he wouldn't mind. I should get some casts too. I pulled on his hoodie so people wouldn't get curious or think I'm a rebel about my bruises. The hoodie's smell went up my nose. It smelled like, Ikuto. I decided to stop wasting time and I ran across the street.

_**!~.:Snowiisan:.~!**_

**Ikuto's POV**

I woke up to find it dark. And _hot._ Hot wind was blowing against my arms and stomach. I felt something wet placed over my head. It took me a minute to see where I was. Oh yeah. The alleyway. I frantically moved my head to see Amu. I saw her wearing _my_ hoodie with the hood on her head. She was wearing cut-off jean shorts. And I couldn't help just think she looked so cute. She probably was the one who put the wet towel on my head. And then I noticed the big thing. My chest was _bare._ But, on my ribs were casts. The only person here who cared about me was Amu. She probably did this. I looked at her and saw that she was sleeping. My soaking shirt was clutched in her hand.

"Amu…" I whispered. Man, how I wish I could lean against her and sleep beside her. I decided to do just that. I tried to get up but my ribs were hurting so painfully that I needed to lay back down on the concrete.

"Aw!" I almost shrieked. I saw Amu slowly open her eyes. I stared at her and she stared at me. I decided to break the silence.

"Uh..thanks. For this." I said, motioning to my chest. She blushed.

"Y-You're welcome. It was the least I could d-do." She said. Then she smiled sadly.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"For everything. From beginning and end." I couldn't speak. She sounded so sincere, it was almost unbearable. But in a good way.

"Yeah…" was all I could force my mouth to say. She nodded.

"Do you need any help?" she asked, getting up and walking over to me. I couldn't help but grimace at what that gay molester did to her. She seemed to notice. She sat down and looked at me.

"It's all right. It'll heal in a few…..weeks." she said, sounding if as she wasn't too sure herself. I suddenly collapsed and my head landed on her shoulder. I heard her stiffen. I was quiet, waiting her either to push me off or scream and call me 'pervert'. But, nothing happened. I felt her muscles relax and I relaxed. I heard her giggle.

"If you're gonna lie on my shoulder, at least have your shirt on. People will think I tried to rape _you._" I knew she meant it as a joke, but when she said _rape_ I couldn't help but frown. I sat up, grabbed my shirt, which I noticed was cleaned and pulled it on. I looked back at her. Her eyes were the same sweet honey-colored golden eyes, a little puffy from crying, but her eyes showed sincerity, passion, and softness. I wanted to go over there and kiss her, but I couldn't. Not without a reason.

"Hey, I never asked your name…" she said, quietly. I was startled. I wasn't expecting that question. I tried to keep my face my cool mask as usual.

"Weren't you calling me something earlier? What was it? Aruto? Ikuto? Something like that?" I saw her blush and I smirked. I walked over to her and sat beside her.

"Who's Ikuto?" I asked more serious, hoping to know her answer.

"I-I…" she stuttered.

"Come on. You can tell me." I said, keeping my voice reassuring. It wasn't hard to do it for Amu. But, any other girl, well it'll be my living nightmare.

"He was my love." She said, blushing furiously. I decided not to tease her, to save her trouble. But, one thing that troubled me was that she said, '_was'_. I _was_ her love? I decided to ask her.

"Was….?" I asked, pain clearly in my voice but she probably didn't hear it since she's so dense.

"He was and still is….At least I think. When I meet him soon, I'll know for sure." She said, firmly. That hit it. I'll work faster, Amu. _I'll defiantly make you fall in love with me…_

And that night, I fell asleep on her shoulder.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Snowiisan: Sorry if it was crappy guys! XP I was in a hurry and I was chatting all day with iSnowX3!

Ikuto: Yup. That's defiantly her, the IMing girl.

Snowiisan: Shut up, Ikuto.

Amu: Too much Amuto. I want either Tadamu or….hmm…Kutamu!

Snowiisan: You like Kukai??

Amu: Well, sorta –blush-

Ikuto: I'm alone.

Amu: O_O I was kidding Ikuto!

Ikuto: Just Kidding. XP –smirks-

Amu: PERVERT! I HATE YOU!

Ikuto: Of course you do….

Snowiisan: Please review!!! ^.^


	6. Lost

[Author's Note: So. Many. Reviews. SNOWIISAN IS SO HAPPY!!! When I got the email notification for the reviews, I literally started jumping up and started hugging my sister!! (8 year old, or 9...I forgot..) I kept repeating, "I'm so happy! I'm so happy! I'm so happy!"

....

If someone saw me, I'd be _so_ embarrassed..]

_**Snowiisan: I told my mom about this....**_

_**Amu: O_O H-How'd it g-go?**_

_**Snowiisan: -rolls eyes- Stupid Amu. I didn't tell them what its **about** just about my best reviewers in the world. **_

_**Ikuto: Aww...why didn't you tell your mom about Amu and me?**_

_**Snowiisan: -pissed- Can you stop saying Amu this and Amu that?**_

_**Ikuto: Why? You...jealous? -smirks-**_

_**Snowiisan: Of-Of course not! Pervert!**_

_**Amu: Do you get me **now?_

_**Snowiisan: Yes, I do. Now, who's gonna do the disclaimer?**_

_**Hikari (Special A): I will.**_

_**Ikuto, Snowii, & Amu: WTH!!?!**_

_**Hikari: -giggle- Snowiisan does not own Shugo Chara!, Shugo Chara Doki!, or Shugo Chara! Party!**_

_**.:s.n.o.w.i.i.s.a.n:.**_

_**Recap:**_

_**And that night, I fell asleep on her shoulder.**_

_**.:s.n.o.w.i.i.s.a.n:.**_

**Amu's POV**

I woke up finding blinding sunlight in my room. I tried to remember last night. I didn't remember anyone taking me to my room. More importantly, was he okay? He said it was okay just to call him Ikuto but, I don't know. I don't think I can. Like, I _can _but _can't. _Know what I mean? Then, I remembered. It was probably 12:00 a.m. by the time I got home. My parents were probably freaking out and calling the police. I ran downstairs and saw that mom was making breakfast. _Was I really out till 12 last night?_

"Amu-chan! I was just about to call you..breakfast's ready." she said. Did they put me on the news or something? I hope not. They wouldn't let me go out till again. I pulled the chair out from the table and sat down. Mhmm...bacon and eggs. **(A/N: Did you guys know I've never had bacon before? XD I ****know right, shocker.)**. I picked up my fork and started gobbling down the eggs. I never realized how hungry I was. Then, I remembered something. I needed to get something from my purse.

"Mama, I have to go get my purse from my room. Excuse me..." I said, getting up. My mom nodded. I ran upstairs hoping my purse was there. I didn't take it....or did I? The purse had something very important in it...

_**.:s.n.o.w.i.i.s.a.n:.**_

**20 Minutes Later**

**Amu's POV**

I searched _everywhere. _The garage, the kitchen, my room, the dining room, my mom and dad's room, Ami's room, _everywhere. _Even the freakin' _backyard. _I froze. I knew exactly where it was. I had it with me when I went out window shopping yesterday. When I asked _'Ikuto' _to help me. When the thug grabbed me and dragged me to the other alley. It fell and probably in a dumpster. I needed help, I couldn't look for it alone. I called the guardians. First, Nagihiko. I picked up the house phone and looked through the numbers until I found "Fujisaki Nagihiko". I pressed 'talk' and it started dialing. I waited.

"Moshi moshi? Fujisaki Nagihiko. " I heard him say. I sighed in relief. If it was his mom, she would yell at me for interrupting Nagihiko's dance lessons.

"Uh...Nagihiko? This is Amu. I was wondering if you could help me with something...?" There was a silence on the other end of the phone. I quickly thought of something.

"Th-That is i-i-if your busy....then...w-well.." I stuttered. Stupid stuttering. Every time I stutter, people will _always_ know I'm blushing whether looking at me or not. I heard a chuckle on the other line.

"No, no. Of course, it wouldn't be a problem. But...I'll have to get out of dance lessons." he sighed. I sweat dropped. But dance lessons _is _a problem. I was quiet. I wondered if the other guardians were busy, I sure hope not..

"...Nah, it's okay. I'll come. But, where? And what are we looking for?" asked Nagihiko. I hesitated. What should I say?

"In Sakura Shopping Center. Otaku Section." **(-sigh- Do I have to keep saying this? -in bored tone- I don't own it. -_-) **I said.

"Okay, got it! And what are we looking for....?" This, I wasn't sure I should answer. If he found out, he would think I'm desperate. But, _I am. _Plus, I needed the help.

"Um....a pink purse. With a ticket saying "His Secret Arrival" inside it." I said.

Silence.

_**.:s.n.o.w.i.i.s.a.n:.**_

**Yoru's POV**

"Ikuto-nya!" I yelled. That stupid boy would just keep running without telling anyone. Even his _shugo chara._ And I'm his '_would-be self'_. Yeah, right, he could jump like a cat even without my character change. I was in...what mood did Ikuto call it? Pissed? Yeah, that. I was in a _pissed _mood. Hmm..pissed. I like that word. Pissed. I know Ikuto said not to go outside or else you might bump into Amu or her friends, but I didn't get it...**(A/N: Yoru's dumb. XD)**

"I'm pissed-nya, I'm pissed-nya, I'm pissed-nya!" I started singing. It surprisingly, sounds good. Oh yeah, back to what I was doin-

_WHACK_

"What-nya! Watch where your go-" I started to say but saw...guess who I saw? Yup, Ikuto. The freakin' idiot who left me alone to wonder. I haven't seen him since last night. Note to self: Never leave your owner alone, especially if he doesn't tell anyone where he's going. But, I was still happy to see him.

"Ikuto-nya! I was so worried!" I started hugging him. But, it didn't smell like Ikuto **(A/N: XD Yoru's a scent pervert..).** I looked up and saw huge pair of violet eyes. Guess who? Utau? Nope. In fact, it was the _Nagihiko _dude.

_**.:s.n.o.w.i.i.s.a.n:.**_

**Nagihiko's POV**

I saw Ikuto-kun's shugo chara _hugging. **Me.** Me. _He probably lost his owner. Wait....what is Ikuto-kun's chara doing here?!?

"N-Nagihiko?" he yelled. Of course, I forgot that part. The part where you bump into someone and yell their name and you say something like, "Yup. Your one and only." or is that only for lovers? Whatever.

"Yeah...but what are you doing here? I thought Ikuto left?" I asked. I saw Yoru scratch his head.

"Uh...well, he checks up on Amu a few weeks and this is his week to check up on her. But, don't tell _anyone._ Ikuto will kill me!" he begged. Hmm....Ikuto loves Amu! Ikuto and Amu sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love, then comes marriage and comes a- oh whatever. That was kindergarten.

"Why?" I asked, anyway. Hoping Yoru would actually know the answer.

"I don't know..." he said. _Dang, is **everybody** dense in this world??_

"Well, I hope you find Ikuto! I gotta go though..." I said. I ran up to the Otaku section. In front of the bookstore. I was panting when I got there.

_**.:s.n.o.w.i.i.s.a.n:.**_

**Amu's POV**

I saw Nadesh- I mean Nagihiko coming in panting. After he saw Rima, he stiffened and pointed a finger to her.

"Why is _she _here." I heard him sneer. What does he have against Rima?

"Nothing. I just came here to help with whatever she needed help with.." she said, in her quiet voice. Oh! Now I get it. Nagihiko likes Rima! I smiled mischievously. They should be partners. But, what about me?

"Yo." I heard a voice behind me. I whirled behind and saw...._'Ikuto'._ I heard Rima Nagihiko gasp. I giggled.

"Amu! It's-Its Ikuto!" they yelled, grabbing my arms.

I saw the so-called-Ikuto look at them curiously.

"Guys, this is...uh...I don't know his real name but he's not Ikuto." I said with nervous laughter.

"What?" Rima and Nagihiko said in unison. Then they glared at each other. I sighed and nodded.

"So whatcha guys doing?" he asked. I don't know...but I seemed hesitant more than usual to answer....? Why...? Stupid hormones. Or instincts. I don't know which are which, but I certainly don't care enough to know.

"Umm...I lost something here. _Last night._ And I decided to ask them for help." I said, keeping my "Cool & Spicy" character on. Of course, Ikuto saw through that but not this '_Ikuto'_. I saw him stiffen. I think I did too, unconsciously.

"Well, I'll help you look." he said after a minute. He took a pause to think and I got curious. It started growing bigger and bigger. _Why do I want to know so badly what he's thinking??? _My life is so getting C-O-M-P-L-I-C-A-T-E-D.I sighed. Finally, he said something.

"What are you looking for?" he asked. Why was I so startled when I heard this question? Why wouldn't my tongue move? Why do I feel like saying sorry? I tried my hardest trying not to break my voice. I looked down and let my cotton candy colored hair cover my eyes.

"Uh...um...a-a..ticket n-named, "H-His Secret A-Arrival"" I stuttered. Freakin' stupid stuttering! You know how I said, whenever I stutter, I blush? Well, I'm not blushing. I feel like saying sorry for some reason. FREAKIN' WHY??? I looked up slowly and saw him freeze. _Why did he....?_

_**.:s.n.o.w.i.i.s.a.n:.**_

**So-called-Ikuto's POV**

I froze. She lost...the ticket? The one I gave her? Usually, I would've stayed calm, but it was a _secret concert. _The tickets weren't sold publically. And the worst part? _They were all sold out. _I couldn't even get a "_special ticket"_ because they were all sold out. I have to find that ticket!

"What are you thinking about, '_Ikuto'_?" Amu asked in her adorable little voice emphasizing my name. _Wait...did I just say 'adorable'?? _I know I love her, but I've never, repeat _never_, called anyone's voice or looks 'adorable.' This girl makes me go crazy as hell.

"Oh, so you emphasize my name now?" I asked, smirking. I mentally slapped myself. _Don't act like Ikuto! Act like a personality other than Ikuto! _Dang, this was going to be hard. I saw Amu blush. The sweet red strawberry colored blush...

"N-No. It's just because I don't know your real name an-and I emphasize it because it's not your real n-name." she stuttered. Like I said, she can never stop her stuttering. I smirked. I had a _very _good idea. I needed to speak it up.

"Okay, then. How about we split up into groups?" I asked. Amu immediately brightened. I smiled at her.

"That's a great idea!" she exclaimed. Well, she didn't know _who_ would decide. I chuckled.

"Okay, how about, Rima and Nagihiko. And Amu and me?" I suggested.

"A-Are you sure?" she asked. I just merely nodded.

"Where are Yaya, Kukai, Utau, and Tadase?" Rima asked.

"Well, Kukai and Utau are on a date, Tadase had something to do, and Yaya...well..I don't know how to contact her." I sweat dropped. I knew Kukai and Utau were dating, but they were together _24/7_. Talk about obsession. I had to talk to Utau about being not to obsessed with your boyfriend.

"Back to the subject. I am _NOT_ gonna be paired up with Rima!" Nagihiko yelled. Rima looked....hurt? Nope. Must be imagining things.

"Me either. But this is about Amu, not you or me." Rima said, quietly. Now, _that's_ a good friend. I saw Nagihiko sigh.

"I guess..." he said. I grabbed Amu's hand.

"We'll take this way!" I yelled and started running towards the 'alleyway' where things happened. Nagihiko and Rima just stood there, shocked.

_**.:s.n.o.w.i.i.s.a.n:.**_

**Amu's POV**

**7 hours later**

It was 9:00 already. Nothing found. Nope. Nada. Nothing. But was I planning on giving up? A little bit. _'Ikuto' _looked determined too. I wonder why. Nagihiko and Rima already gave up and went home. _Ikuto_ and I were the only ones left.

"Any luck?" I asked, no hope in my voice. But, Ikuto still seemed determined.

"..."

"Ikuto?" I asked, coming over to his side. I saw that he was covered in dirt from the dumpster.

"What the hell are you doing in there?" I yelled. Sure, I needed help, but not this much. I started climbing up the dumpster closing my eyes, and fell in. Phew, did it stink! I noticed that I didn't land on something trash baggy, something soft. I opened my eyes and saw that I was staring at two wide pairs of sapphire eyes. My eyes widened. I wanted to move away from this position but my body wouldn't budge. My body was telling me, I wanted to stay in this position forever. I sweat dropped mentally. _But, it'd be more romantic if we weren't in a __**dumpster. **_I finally got the strength to move.

"Ah..I-I'm sorry. I kinda had a deja vu there." I said, blushing and laughing. Yup. A _huge_ deja vu.

"Well, I couldn't find anything here." he said, sitting up. He looked...sad? And not determined anymore? I felt like crying. I needed that ticket to see him again.

"Well, I think we could call it officially lost." I said, trying not to make my voice break.

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Snowiisan: Aww! Towards the end it was sad! D:

Ikuto: 0_0 Wow, big deja vu there.

Amu: Tell me about it.

Snowiisan: But it was in a dumpster! Not romantic at all!!

Ikuto: I know right!

Snowiisan: I have no idea what to make the next chapter TT__TT Someone PM me something!

Amu: Remember review! More reviews, more chapters! ^.^


	7. Found You!

[Author's Note: Sorry, for all the author's notes. XP It's just I don't have room for it in chat (with the Shugo Chara! Cast) and Ikuto and Amu will make fun of me. -_- Anyway, wow, I've gotten so many notifications of reviews, (thanks bendercat! And everyone, of course!) favorite authors, author alerts, story alerts, and story favorites. Is this story really that good? Am I really that good of an author? And please check out my profile to vote for my next story. It's so hard to pick. TT__TT So, I want you guys to pick! Okay, that's all I wanted to say.]

Snowiisan: I've got 12 reviews in One. Freakin'. Day.

Ikuto: That's good, right?

Snowiisan: ...No, that's great!

Amu: Wow, story is coming to an end, huh?

Snowiisan: Yup. Originally, I didn't know it was going to be this...high rated, I thought it was just gonna be one of those regular stories that no one bothers reading. So, I planned about 8-10 chapters? I think...

Ikuto: NO! MORE!!

Snowiisan: -nervous laughter- Don't worry, I have _tons_ of other ideas. About 4 or 5.

Amu: Snowiisan?

Snowiisan: Yes, Amu?

Amu: Shut up. Ikuto, do the disclaimer.

Ikuto: -salutes- Yes, ma'am. Snowiisan does not own Shugo Chara! or any of it's characters.

Snowiisan: -sweatdropps- You actually listen to her...

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

_**.:s.n.o.w.i.i.s.a.n:.**_

**Amu's POV**

**1 Week Later**

I was sitting in the kitchen table eating my cereal slowly. I hadn't seen look-a-like-Ikuto or the ticket in over a week. I don't even know when the freakin' concert starts! It was written on the ticket!

"Amu-chan."

_Is this some sort of sign for something?_

"Amu-chan."

_What did I do bad? I want to see him, but, I don't hav-_

"Amu-chan!"

"W-What?" I asked.

"Let's go to Tsubasa-san." suggested Ran.

"Maybe he knows something about Ikuto's concert." Miki chimed in.

"Tsubasa-san _is_ full of secrets-desu." said Suu. True, but I don't think Ikuto would tell Tsubasa-san. But, Tsubasa-san _does_ discover things on his own..

"Okay, after breakfast." I said. I saw my charas going to the living room to play a game they made up. Ever since that day, that I lost the ticket, I've been depressed. My charas, of course, knew it. I told them about how I couldn't find the ticket, the little 'accident', and about the look-a-like-Ikuto. My friends could sense my mood change too. Even Mama, Papa, and Ami! Was I over depressing too much? Does this happen...for love only? _Am I in love?_ I sighed and ate my cereal one by one.

_Depressing will get you nowhere...._

Got that right.

I spooned the last spoonful of cereal and drank my milk from the bowl.

"Ran, Miki, Suu, Dia! Let's go!" I yelled to them. I just hope Tsubasa-san knows..

**Normal POV**

**Chairman's Office**

Amu stood in front of the Seiyo Academy's Chairman Office.

"Amu-chan, knock on the door! Go, go knock!" cheered Ran.

"You can do it." Dia quietly said. Amu sighed and knocked on the door.

"Excuse the intrusion." She opened the door to find Tsubasa's chair's back faced to her. The chair turned to reveal the chairman or as Amu called it, the older looking Tadase.

"And what may I help you with today?" he asked. Amu fidgeted with her fingers as she tried to find out how to word what she was going to say.

"Um...I-I'm here to ask about I-Ikuto. He gave me ticket saying he's having a con-concert, but I lost it, and I was wondering if you knew any information on it." she said. Ran, Miki, Suu, and Dia gaped at her boldness.

"Ah, yes. Ikuto-kun's "His Secret Arrival" concert. Am I correct?"

"Um..y-yes." Amu stuttered. _As usual_. He got up from his chair and gazed at the cloudy, gray sky. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Ah, yes. The skies foretell that you will meet an encounter so great that it will change your life. Also, your feelings towards the world." he said calmly. However, Amu was frightened. She couldn't imagine something that big. Her imagination wasen't that big, anyway. Tsubasa looked back at Amu.

"Fear not. It's in a good way." he said and smiled warmly. That reassured Amu for a bit. But, deep inside she was still scared. Nothing came in her mind of what would happen. But, that still didn't give her any information about the concert.

"But, how can I meet him again?" she asked, desperate. Tsubasa turned back to the sky.

"I suggest you go where he's having his concert." Tsubasa said, sounding so sure. She nodded and ran out the door with her charas flying after her.

**.:s.n.o.w.i.i.s.a.n:.**

**Ikuto's POV**

"Ikuto-nya, is it really okay to miss rehearsal?" asked Yoru.

"For the last time, I'm fine. I'm not gonna get caught. Plus, I already memorized the stupid music piece." I answered, irritated with Yoru's nagging. This week, I've been trying to avoid anything _pink. _Pink cars, pink clothes, pink walls, pink shoes, and more importantly, pink hair. Because, if I see anything pink, I'll go berserk. Literally. All this time, I can't find a freakin' way to find a ticket! Or get a ticket, for that matter. I can't tell _dad_ since he's gonna know I'm desperate. But, I'll find a way. I know it. I smirked to myself. _Life is going easy then hard. Like a freakin' roller coaster..._

_**.:s.n.o.w.i.i.s.a.n:.**_

**Amu's POV**

**2 Hours Later**

"Amu-chan! We've been walking around for hours!" whined Ran. That's true. It's been almost two hours I'm walking around here. I can't find a single thing that relates to Ikuto! What am I going to do?

"Be patient." Dia murmured. I knew she was saying it to me. But, at least that calmed Ran down a bit.

"Amu-chan! I've got an idea! Why don't we Chara Change?" Ran suggested. It would be faster...

"Okay." was all I said.

"Hop, Step, Jump!" yelled Ran. As soon as she said jump, I was in the air, flying, my pink hair around my face, blocking my vision. I pulled my hair away from my face and behind my ear. I kept flying through the air, and finally was in the secret passage way where Utau had her Black Diamond concert. I sighed. How many times have I been here before? Then something caught my eye. A poster. _Ikuto's poster._ I snatched it off the store wall and read it.

**Tsukiyomi Ikuto's Concert**

**Name: His Secret Arrival**

**When: 9.12.09**

**Where: Main Sakura Drive, Secret Tunnel [I don't own this!]**

**Time: 9:00-9:30**

**Enjoy classical music with one of the most admired violinists, Tsukiyomi Ikuto-san. He is the son of one of the world famous musicians, Tsukiyomi Aruto-san. You can meet them, this night, and this night only, here, at Main Sakura Drive, Tokyo. **_(A/N: Hey, does Amu and her gang live in Tokyo? Or do they live in like a city like Hokkaido, Osaka, or something else? Tell me please if you guys know.)_

I widened my eyes at the letter. Ikuto really was coming here, no joke. Good news, I know he's not playing with me. And bad news, the concert's tomorrow! I still don't have the ticket! I looked around frantically towards the door where Ikuto was having his concert. On the door was a big sticker in capital, bold letters saying: **TICKETS SOLD OUT**

Maybe Ikuto really was famous...

"Amu-chan! We found more about Ikuto!" cheered Ran.I smiled.

"We did, didn't we?" I told her.

"Hey, I think you better get going home, it's getting late, kid." I heard a voice behind me murmur. I turned around and saw the look-a-like-Ikuto. My mood brightened. I don't know why...but whenever I see or hear this voice, I feel warm inside and I brighten instantly.

"Look-a-like-Ikuto!" I yelled, as I ran to hug him. I felt him stiffen, usually I would've blushed but this time, I had good news and I saw him again! I was thrilled. It was kinda weird you would feel this way about a friend...

I felt him un-stiffen and felt his arms snake their way to my little waist. This time I stiffened, but made sure, he didn't notice. I let go of his sides and pulled his arms slowly from my waist.

"Look-a-like-Ikuto, huh? New name? I thought I told you, _Ikuto_ was just fine?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. I flushed. I pouted and crossed my arms.

"Well, uh, I guess I didn't feel comfortable with _Ikuto_ 'cause I always had to emphasize it." I said. A lie. That wasen't what it was. That's not even a freakin' reason! For a fourteen year old! **(A/N: I know I said, Amu's thirteen but I changed it to fourteen. So, that means Ikuto is nineteen. ^_**^**) **He smirked and bent down so he was staring right into my eyes.

"So?" he breathed. I felt my breath hitch and a faint blush coming on my cheeks. I puffed my cheeks and looked away.

"D-Don't do that ever again!" I yelled, clearly not sounding angry. I heard him laugh. I never noticed Ran, Miki, Suu, or Dia. They were just standing there giggling. I looked over at them and saw them back away. Huh? I clutched the paper in my hand.

"Huh? What you got there?" he asked, all notes of teasing gone from his voice. He tried to make it sound casual but I heard the intensity and curiosity in his voice.

"Uh..um..this is the guy I was talking about. Ikuto. This is him." I said, handing the paper to him. He stared at me with a expression I had never seen implanted on his features. I stared back, not sure what my expression looked to him. He took the paper and read it. He handed it back to me without and word.

_Wow, he's a fast reader.._

_**.:s.n.o.w.i.i.s.a.n:.**_

**Ikuto's POV**

Wow. I hadn't expected this coming. A poster posted on a store's walls. For once, I'm glad they did something like this. It was a secret so it's technically illegal, but I'll let it pass. I decided to ask her 'the question'.

"But, how are you gonna go in? You don't even have the ticket.." I said. I expected her mood to turn sad but she stayed happy. Almost happier.

"I'll figure out a way..don't worry. I'll get there. I know, I will." she said. I swear I noticed my heart skip a beat. I wasen't the blushing kind of guy, but in my insides, my heart would overreact. Just those words, made me trust her. That's exactly way I loved her, she never gave up. She would keep on going with determination till the very end. I smiled.

"Come on. It's getting late. I'll walk you home." I said, I grabbed her hand started walking towards the opposite direction.

About half way through the walk home, Amu lied her head on my shoulder. I looked over at her and saw that she fell asleep. She was probably spending her whole day outside. I picked her up, bridal-style. I chuckled at the thought of Amu marrying me. Yeah, right. She snuggled closer in my chest.

"Ikuto..." she whispered, dreamily. I stopped dead in my tracks. _She dreams about me.._

Suddenly, she clutched my shirt and starting nestling into it. I smiled. _I knew it Amu, you love me._ Ikuto's ears and tail popped out. I leaped onto her balcony. Thankfully, her balcony door was open. _This is the second time I dropped her off in her room._ I chuckled. I opened her door and walked in. Nothing changed. Her room was still the same. Her charas were asleep in their eggs. I lied her on the bed and pulled the covers over her.

"Goodnight, Amu." I said. I was debating whether I should kiss her or not. Maybe one little peck wouldn't hurt. I kissed her on her forehead and left locking her balcony door.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Snowiisan: Wow. -wipes tears- This was wonderful. In my opinion.

Amu: What the hell!?!

Ikuto: Aww...I kissed her! A dream come true!

Snowiisan: Sorry, I was two days late, wasen't I? Sorry.

Amu: Remember, Review! ^.^

Snowiisan & Ikuto: -gets gun, has the safety latch off- Review, or else. -glares-

Amu: -sweatdropps- Sorry guys, they're the '_violent'_ type. Just remember to review, and you won't be killed! ^.^


	8. In or Out?

[Author's Note: OMG! So sorry! I didn't mean to let this to take so long. 'Cause, well, you see, I was s-slacking off. -nervous laughter- Haha....yeah, sorry about that. But, I'll promise to update sooner. Well, at least _try to._]

Ikuto: Watcha up to?

Snowiisan: I'm thinking of a new idea for my next story! Anyway, -glares and points to readers- I hate

you! Why don't you vote on my poll!?!

Ikuto: I was asking the audience, though. But Audience, don't worry, she can _never_ hate you. Trust me. Once, she told me she hated me an-

Snowiisan: SHUT UP IKUTO!

Amu: Do you really want to know? [asking readers]

Snowiisan: NO THEY DON'T!

Ikuto: YES THEY DO!

Amu: -twitches- Er....um...anywho, Snowiisan does not own Shugo Chara! or any of it's characters! Just the plot! -turns to Ikuto and Snowiisan- SHUT UP!

Snowiisan & Ikuto: Y-Yes ma'am

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

**Recap:**

_**I kissed her on her forehead and left, locking her balcony door.**_

_**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^***_

_**.:snowiisan:.**_

**Regular POV**

**Amu's Bedroom: 4:00**

Amu woke up to find the room dark. No sunshine coming from outside. Plus, to add to the torture, it was raining. She ran a hand through her hair, making it more messy than it already was. Ran, Miki, and Suu cracked open their eggs and yawned.

"Good evening, Amu-chan." said Dia as she floated to Amu's side. It took a while for her to process the word _"evening". _Once she did, she rapidly sat up on her bed.

"What time is it??" yelled Amu. Dia looked at her, amused that she hadn't noticed the alarm clock on her nightstand.

"Oh, about 4:00 in the evening." Dia said, as if they was nothing wrong. Amu stared at her alarm clock feeling like she was missing something. Something very important, on a Saturday. She got up from bed, stretched, yawned, and started walking towards her bedroom door.

"Mama? Papa?" she asked, as she reluctantly went downstairs. She found her Mama and Papa sleeping on the couch. Ami was at daycare today, and they needed to pick her up. But the pickup was arranged at 6:00 so she decided to let them sleep. She went back upstairs, yawning slightly, and pulled a big blanket from the hallway closet. She went backstairs and lied it over her parents. Ran, Miki, Suu, and Dia smiled.

"This is the Amu-chan we know.." said Ran. Amu blushed and some memories came back to her about last night. The poster. Which said the concert was today at 9. Ikuto walking her home. But, it was late, how could he got into her house? Her parents wouldn't allow a boy in their house. Plus, her forehead still felt a different temperature than the rest of her body. It felt...warm sort of.

_**.:snowiisan:.**_

**Amu's POV**

I touched my forehead. Yes, it did feel warm somehow.

"Amu-chan, I think we should get ready. Today is Ikuto's concert, you know?" suggested Miki.

"But Miki, I don't have anything new to where!"

"Don't worry, I can handle that." I saw Miki smile and pull out her sketchbook. I wanted to walk outside for some reason, despite the rain.

"Guys, I'm gonna take a walk outside." I said. I grabbed my jacket, my _phone, -_just in case if _that_ happens again- and ran out the door. I was still in pajamas. I giggled. I should've changed clothes. I pulled my jacket on and zipped it tight so it wouldn't show my pajamas. I changed into flip-flops instead of my bed time shoes. I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Yo." said a husky voice.

_**.:snowiisan:.**_

**Ikuto's POV**

She turned around and looked at me skeptically. I was beginning to think she figured it out.

"....What?"

She placed her hand on her rubbed her chin. Like an invisible beard. Weird.

"Why is it always that I meet you in _this_ shopping center?" she asked, gesturing to the _Sakura Shopping Center. __**[Which Snowiisan does not own and never will!]**_

"Uh..." was all I could say before she changed the subject. And guess who the subject was about? Me. Well, not techiqually "me" but Ikuto. Which _is_ me but...oh whatever!

"Neh, neh Ikuto-look-a-like! Guess what? Today is Ikuto's concert!" she exclaimed. She started jumping up and down. Wow, who knew that this girl could get this excited. I sweatdropped and scratched the back of my head.

"Well, it's at 9, right? Let's go somewhere to pass the time." I suggested. It would totally pass_ my _time if I was with her. I was so bored. Plus, it was _raining._ Stupid cat instincts.

"But...what if I lose track of time and miss the concert?" she asked, looking worried.

"Then, you can blame me and hate me forever." I smirked. She blushed. Same old times. I smirk, she blushes. I smirk, she blushes.

"F-Fine. But, I probably wouldn't keep it up anyway!" she said, crossing her arms.

"So, that's "Hinamori Amu; Cool & Spicy"?" I asked, chuckling. Her jaw dropped.

"How...How do _you_ know that?" she asked, pointing a finger to my chest. Uh oh. Hadn't thought of that. But, I still kept that _"Calm Character"._ _**[A/N: But is that really his character? XD] **_

"Oh, you don't know? It's around the whole district." I said. Her jaw dropped even wider. If that could happen. I just grabbed her hand started running towards the nearest Sushi restaurant like I always did. I rolled my eyes.

_**.:snowiisan:.**_

**Amu's POV**

I haven't had this much fun in such a long time! We were in the arcade playing games.

"Yes!" I heard Look-a-like-Ikuto yell from beside me. I walked over to his arcade game.

"What happened?" I asked. He turned to me and looked me straight in the eye with a serious look on his face.

"I," he started out with. I was beginning to think he was confessing or something. I blushed. He leaned down so we were level to level, still with that serious look. I was blushing but I was looking at him with the "Cool & Spicy" look.

"I. Won. This. Game." he said slowly and it took me a minute to process it. My blush deepened and I pouted my cheeks. After I did, he smirked then started chuckling.

"RETARD!" I screamed in his face. He stopped chuckling and smirking and looked at me.

"Retard, huh? Haven't heard anybody call me that. Just pervert." he said, then shrugged it off. I glanced at the clock and widened my eyes.

"Ikuto! I have to go! It's time!" I yelled and ran off. I didn't even get to see what his face looked like. I sorta felt guilty just leaving him there like that. I was out of the arcade and pulled out my cellphone. Damn, my charas didn't have a cell phone. But, I called home anyway.

"Hewo?" answered Ami. Thank goodness! Now, I can tell her to give it to them.

"Ami! Give it to my shugo charas!" I yelled.

"Onee-chan! Oway, I wiw!" she understood. She put me on hold and I heard screaming like, "Ami-chan! We already played!" or "Let us go!" then I heard Ami say, "But, Onee-chan is on the phowne and wants wo talk wo you" I sighed in relief. She got the message. I heard shuffling and Dia was on the phone.

"Yes, Amu-chan?" asked Dia, sounding worried. I made the explanation fast.

"Dia, you guys get here. _fast._ I'm at the arcade in the Sakura Shopping District somewhere. I don't know where it is, but I hope you can sense my smell or something." I said. She kept quiet.

"Okay." she said, and hung up.

_**.:snowiisan:.**_

**Ikuto's POV **

"Ikuto-kun, are you ready?" asked my manager. I sighed. I kept looking through the curtain, but Amu still wasen't here yet. Plus, the outfit I was wearing...well, let's just say it reminded me of my "Death Rebel" days or "DL" days. I shuddered. Then remembered, that Amu was the one who saved me. _She'll get here._

"Yeah." I said and got up with my violin in hand, and started walking on stage. The curtains were still there. The announcer came on.

"**Now, introducing, the son of Tsukiyomi Aruto-sama's son, Tsukiyomi Ikuto!"**

"Go get 'em." whispered my dad from behind me. It startled me a bit, but not really. I nodded. The curtains were drawn and I was standing on stage with hundreds of people staring at me. But, none of those people were the ones I wanted to see most. **[A/N: Ikuto's hair is blue again. He dyed it. **_**Again. **_**But this time blue, so it would actually **_**look **_**like him. .] **I double checked the audience to see if she was there. No, she wasn't. _Maybe, she's coming but lost her way._ I closed my eyes and took the mic.

"Thank you for coming today. It really honors me that your here. I would like to thank my fans and my father's fans, or people who just came here. I hope you will enjoy. This song is dedicated to a special someone in my heart." I said, calmly. I still had my eyes closed but heard some girls squeal. I opened my eyes hoping she was there, and....she wasn't. I closed my eyes again and placed the violin on my shoulder and started playing. The first note can out squeaked. I snapped my eyes opened and saw the faces of shocked people. I tried playing it again, same thing. I silently checked the strings, they were fine. The tunings were too. Then....why can't I play for the person I love?

_**.:snowiisan:.**_

**Amu's POV**

I was running through the night, for I don't know how long.

"Amu-chan, let's chara change!" asked Ran. The rain started raining harder and in seconds, I was soaked wet. I was only wearing a hoodie 'cause at first, it was only _sprinkling._

"Yeah, Ran!"

"Hop, Step, Jump!" and once again, I was in the air. My hair was in my face so I pulled it back.

"Ran, can you find that secret concert passage?" I asked. I didn't see it. I found it earlier, why not now?

_**.:snowiisan:.**_

**Ikuto's POV**

**10 Minutes Later**

I was sitting backstage due to "technical difficulties with the sound". Which was sort of true. So, it was going to be a 20 minute show. I can't disappoint my fans. I got up with my violin and walked on stage. My dad put his hand on my shoulder.

"What do you think your doing? Your violin can't play." he said. I frowned. Way to ruin my confidence.

"I'm gonna try it out again. I'm not giving up." Utau didn't, Tadase didn't, Amu didn't, they all kept going. Now, it's my turn to not give up. He looked at me first puzzled, then he smiled.

"Then, do your best." he took his hand off my shoulder and gave a slight push on my back to go on stage. I saw my dad discussing with the sound crew about letting me on stage.

"**Sorry for the wait. Tsukiyomi Ikuto is now ready."** the announcer said. The curtains drew and I saw Tadase, the rest of Amu's friends, and Utau. But, no Amu. I smiled. At least they're here. That can give me a little confidence. I closed my eyes, placed the violin on my shoulder, and started playing. The first sentence came out right...

I just hope the whole song does too.

_**.:snowiisan:.**_

**Amu's POV**

"A-Amu-chan! I-I'm f-freezing-desu!" Suu stuttered.

"M-Me t-too, S-Suu b-but I have to g-get to t-the c-concert." I stuttered. It was cold because I was flying through the air, c_old air_, and wouldn't you feel could if cold air was slapping you against the face? I would.

"Amu-chan! Is that it?" Dia pointed to a little passageway. Hope filled me. _This is it. I can see him again. But, remember, you have to kick his butt later._ I stopped in front, but they were two bodyguards. Hope drained out. How can I get past them? I walked up to them.

"Excuse me, ma'am. But, we need your ticket." one of them said.

"But, I lost mine. I swear I had it though!" I told them. I knew an excuse wouldn't work. They shook their heads.

"No ticket, no entry." they said in unison. Their big arms blocked the doorway. I looked at them and then their arms. If I could distract them...

I suddenly zoomed past, but got knocked down by their arms.

"Ma'am! Didn't you hear us? No ticket, no entry!" they yelled. I tried to get out of their grip and ran, but they were too strong.

"Amu-chan!" my charas yelled. I was on the verge of tears.

"Please..." I begged. I was desperate. I needed to see him. I...._love him._ But, they still kept pulling me back.

"Please let me see him!" I yelled. Suddenly, I saw a tall dark shadow come from the hallway.

"Hinamori Amu-san?"

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Snowiisan: Ah....I feel so relaxed. .

Ikuto: But, let's finish the script you planned, first! And "Ah...I feel so relaxed. ." isen't in the freakin' script!

Snowiisan: Okay, places! And...ACTION!

Snowiisan: Wow, I'm dizzy.

Ikuto: Yup, and she worked till 1 finishing this.

Amu: She has homework too.

Snowiisan: So, I'll have to stay up _all _night finishing it.

Ikuto: Don't you feel guilty for making Yuki work so hard?

Snowiisan: Ye-wait. Yuki?!?! WTH?!!

Amu: -smacks herself- kill me. Please.

Ikuto & Snowiisan: -bickering over "Yuki"

Amu: PLEASE. HELP. ME. BY. REVIEWING. PLEASE!! I beg you!!


	9. Your Finally Here

Snowiisan: Thanks everybody for reading this. Sadly, this is the last chapter. Maybe I'll have an epilogue.

Ikuto: -sigh-

Snowiisan: -whispers to Amu- He's really sad, just doesn't want to show you his childish side

Ikuto: AM NOT!

Snowiisan: ARE TOO!

Amu: -_-* and they _still _fight, even on the last chapter. -sigh-

Ikuto: YOU KNOW YOU THINK IM SEXY!

Snowiisan: NOO! IM JUST ONE OF THOSE GIRLS WHO LOVE YOUR PERSONALITY, NOT YOUR LOOKS [well maybe a little]! IM NOT A FANGIRL!

Ikuto: O_O Y-Your not?

Snowiisan: Nope.

Amu: Snowiisan, the finale thing.

Snowiisan: Oh yeah. Thank you animeluver714, ShadowKitsune67, Himeka Tsukiyomi, Ikuto381amu, Pinkiie-chan, Koneko-chii, Sechri Sera, Tiki0112number2, Danielle, KeroWitch101, Joker4ever, Linblueneko, BlueAmuto, Shokora 'N Strawberries, Bendercat, AnimeLuverz489, and .'.Sympho.'. for reading since the beginning. It really means a lot to me.

Snowiisan & Amu: ....-breaks down and cries-

Ikuto: R&R. Read. Review. Snowiisan does not own Shugo Chara. -walks away-

Snowiisan: Wow, he really is depressed. T^T

_**EXTRA CHAT: read if you want. I don't care. -shrugs- Your choice**_

Snowiisan: OMG DID YOU GUYS WATCH EPISODE 101!?!

Ikuto: Yeah, and I looked sexyyyyyyyyy!

Snowiisan: Oh, shut up.

Amu: I thought he looked crappy.

Snowiisan: O_O What do you mean!?! He looked so hot in Seven Seas Treasure!!  
Ikuto: Hah! So you do think I'm hot!

Snowiisan: ...I guess I do. Anyway, I found out something.

Seven Seas Treasure:

Seven: 1. Ikuto 2. Amu 3. Ran 4. Miki 5. Suu 6. Dia 7. Yoru

Seas: Ikuto's father was believed to be lost over seas.

Treasure: _Amu is the treasure Ikuto's been looking for._

Amu: I'm your treasure? -blush-

Ikuto: Yeah, I love you.

Amu: Me too.

Snowiisan: Aww...see, thats a good Amuto ending, right there! Now, on to the story.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

_**Recap:**_

"_**Hinamori Amu-san?"**_

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

_**.:snowiisan:.**_

**Aruto's POV**

"Hinamori Amu-san? Is that you?" I asked. She stared at me, desperately. I motioned for the bodyguards to let her go. They dropped their arms and put them by their sides. I looked back at her. She was wet, dirty, covered in leaves, and looked cold.

"W-Who are you?" she asked. I looked a lot like Ikuto, I wonder why she didn't realize? I smiled.

"I'm Tsukiyomi Aruto. Nice to meet you. You're Amu right? My son, Ikuto, has told me a lot about you." I saw that her eyes widened. Then, I heard gasps from the audience. He probably messed up a note again!

"Please let me see Ikuto! I don't have a ticket an-" I cut her off.

"Doesn't matter! Go, go!" I pushed her towards the hallway leading to the stage and her charas followed.

"Thank you!" she yelled. I smiled. _Exactly as planned._

_**.:snowiisan:.**_

**Ikuto POV**

_Amu, please, come. I can't do it without you. _I just played the first two lines and I messed up. At this rate, I can never finish the song without her. I still had my eyes closed but the audience went silent. No gasps. No murmurs. This song was for her, if she can't hear it, or see it, then what's the point?

I heard running footsteps padding against the floor. Then they stopped. I heard panting. I opened my eyes to see..._her. _Amu. She was soaked and wet. Her chest was going up and down, panting heavily.

"Ikuto!" she yelled. I looked at her, my eyes widening. She was here. In my concert. It took me a while to reclaim my posture. _I knew I could trust you, Amu. You're here._

_**.:snowiisan:.**_

**Tadase's POV **

**[I really hate doing this, but It's necessary :-O]**

"Amu-chan.." I whispered. I kept looking back and forth at Ikuto and Amu. Ikuto had that lovey glint in his eyes, just like how I looked at Amu-chan. And Amu-chan...she was looking at him the same way. I smiled sadly. Amu really did love Ikuto. He was hers. She was his. I think she finally realized who she really loves. I just have to hide my pain, and keep supporting her. I'll get over it.

"Amu.." Ikuto said, in a dazed tone. I just hope he wasen't thinking perverted thoughts about her again. Anything but perverted thoughts. Please. I just can't imagine Amu being raped. I blushed at the thought. I regained my attention on Amu who still had the look in her eyes.

_She really does love him.._

_**.:snowiisan:.**_

**Amu's POV**

I was staring at him. I never remember myself thinking he was this...this..._'good looking'._ He smiled, then. _He smiled. _Not _smirked. Smiled. _Wow. I saw him place the violin on his shoulder but...he didn't close his eyes. He kept looking at me. I couldn't help but blush. I was so absorbed in his stare that I forgot about the look-a-like-Ikuto. I wonder what happened to him? Then I heard the violin play. It wasen't one of Ikuto's sad music pieces, it was....a happy piece. I felt the need to sing.

"Sing, Amu-chan. Character Change." Before I could take a deep breath, my x clips were changed with diamonds. I started singing.

"_Himo wo toite mieta kokoro no oku_

_Dareka no tame ni jibun wo kizutsuke _

_Chiisana kono te de mamoreru you_

_Tsuyoku, tsyoku negau hoshi no nagereru _

_yoru ni _

I heard a piano chime in. But, I still kept singing with my eyes.

_Yozora ni suikomareru ikusen matataki _

_Itsuka anata ni todoke ni youkimasen youni_

_Kono uta ni noseru ne egao no tane wo itsuka_

_anata ga hana wo sakasemasu youni_

_Yozora ni uta wo nosete chiisana mahou wo_

_kakeru zutto hitori de kurushimanai de hoshi no_

_Hoshizora wo miagete negai goto wo saru no_

_Itsuka mabayui egao sakimasu youmi_

_Hoshizora wo miagete negai goto wo saru no_

_Itsuka mabayui egao sakimasu youni."_

_**[Song: Hoshi no Nagareru Yoru ni-Ayahi Takagaki or Megumi from Special A]**_

The song ended slowly. I didn't remember anyone playing the song. My diamond clips changed back to the x clips. The violin stopped. No sound. No whispers. Everyone was quiet. I slowly opened my eyes to see everyone staring at me. Even Utau and Ikuto.

"Wow, Amu." I heard Utau whisper. I looked at Ikuto.

"Your violin music piece was beautiful." I said, smiling. In a second, I felt someone's lips pressed to mine. I snapped my eyes open to see Ikuto kissing me. I wasen't exactly furious. I guess, I felt....happy? But, I couldn't respond to the kiss. This kiss wasen't a rough kind, it was soft. My first cheek kiss was with him, and my first _kiss_ was with him. He stopped the kiss, and when he did, he was breathing heavily.

"Nice to see you again, Amu. Take that as a "Thank You" gift for coming to my concert." he said, and smirked. _THAT STUPID DAMN SMIRK WAS BACK ON PLACE AGAIN! _I puffed my cheeks and crossed my arms.

"LIKE HELL I WANTED THAT AS A GIFT!" I yelled. But, I guess I _did_ enjoy, just a little, though. I heard chuckles from the audience. I looked over and saw Tadase-kun, Nagihiko, and Rima chuckling.

"Well, seems like you made this into a show again." he sighed.

"WHY IN HELL DID I MAKE IT INTO A SHOW! YOUR THE ONE WHO STARTED IT BY KISSING ME!!" I yelled. I was clearly angry. Always blaming everything on me, huh? But, I was glad to know Ikuto hadn't changed over the months into a "diva boy" and I was glad for that.

"Exactly. I wanted to kiss you for a long time like that." he murmured, looking away. He wanted too? Since when did he start confessing so much?

"You did?" I asked. He just nodded, not meeting my eyes. Oh yeah, maybe he would know something about the look-a-like-Ikuto.

"Neh, Ikuto, you know there was a guy I was hanging out with that looked exactly like you except had black hair?" I asked. He looked at me and for some reason, he looked relieved that the subject changed. Why? Maybe...not a confessing-kind-of-guy?

_**.:snowiisan:.**_

**Ikuto's POV**

Uh oh. This is not going to be nice.

"Uh...yeah, that was me." I said, and shrugged like it was no big deal.

"...."

I looked over at her and she was furious. I mean, literally. Her face was boiling up in red. Uh oh. Not good, I tell ya.

"YOU. BIG. IDIOT. FIRST YOU KISS ME, THEN YOU TOY WITH ME?!?" she yelled. I looked at her hoping she wasen't literally _angry, angry,_ and thank god, she wasen't. I laughed nervously and scratched the back of my head.

"Well, you see, I had to do that. I wanted to see you, but I couldn't go as _"Ikuto" _so I made a disguise. Well, sort of. I read it from the book, "_How to Hide From your Girlfriend!__" _

She was quiet. Uh oh. I realized the problem. I shouldn't have given her the book title. I mentally smacked myself.

"_Girlfriend? Since when in hell am I your freakin' girlfriend?!" _she yelled. I sweat dropped.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry!" I begged, jokingly. She calmed down a bit. Then _she _had a evil smirk on her face.

"Ran, Miki, Suu, Dia!" she motioned for them to come here. I guess they really were watching the whole scene thing. She started whispering something to them, and even _they _started having evil sparks in their eyes. They looked at me and I sweat dropped again.

"Ikuto, go onstage." She commanded me.

"Bu-" I interrupted.

"NOW." I couldn't help it. She looked really scary. I got onstage and stood straight. She got behind me and kicked me in my back.

"So hostile, Amu!" I told her. She just merely smiled evily.

"Your payback for...let's see a lot of stuff. First, you leaving, second, you keeping a secret from me, third, you disguising yourself as look-a-like-Ikuto, and last, but not least, you kissing me!"

I looked at her. Even though she tried to hide it, I knew it hurt her. The leaving part did most of it. I looked her straight in the eye, with I guess, determination on my face? She widened her eyes.

"I'm sorry." I said. Wow, the first time I've ever said I'm sorry to anybody.

"Your forgiven. Now, I have something to tell you. Come on." she said, and grabbed my hand leading me backstage. I noticed her charas didn't follow her. We were in my dressing room. She closed the door. After a while, she looked back at me and looked into my eyes.

"Ikuto." she said. I nodded, encouraging her to go on. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"I...I missed you so much when you were gone. I couldn't tell anyone how much I missed you. And I know, after this you have to be on your tour again. But, I want you to know that-" I cut her off with a hug. She didn't hug me back after a while, and I got the feeling that I went too far, but eventually she hugged me back.

"I know. I'm sorry, Amu. But, I promise you after some time, I will come back to you." I said, smelling her hair. This scent was going to be in my memory forever.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

_**.:snowiisan:.**_

**Amu's POV**

**The Next Day: Walking to School**

"I'm so tired! My stupid would-be charas are at home and I have nobody to talk to!" I said, closing my eyes and placing my ams behind my head. Suddenly, I bumped into something.

"Ow." I said rubbing my forehead.

"Yeah, _ow._" I heard a voice say. I looked up and saw Ikuto rubbing his head.

"Ikuto! What are you doing here?" Iasked.

"Ditching my teacher to make him miserable." he said. I sweat dropped. So, he's a classic artist that everyone admires, and he _ditches_ his class to make his teacher _miserable._ Unbelievable. Well, actually not so much for me.

"Actually, I came here to ask you a question that's been on my mind lately." Suddenly, he sounded serious. I nodded.

"Well, how should I say this? Okay, I'm gonna just go out and say this. Do you love me or not?" he said. My eyes widened and a _slight_ blush appeared on my cheeks. He just had to get perverted in the morning where sun is out! I cleared my throat, looked at him and smiled. I walked up to and stretched on my tip-toes so I was the same level as him.

"What do you think?"

Then, I started running towards the my school.

"Tell me when you've figured it out! And, don't forget our promise! I swear, if you break it, I'll kill you!" I laughed. I know he's gonna keep it though. He just stood there, staring at me. Then a smile broke on his face.

"Then until then, I'll try to pass my time spending it with you!" In a second he was beside me, running with me, laughing.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Snowiisan: T^T The end! After the epilouge, of course!

Amu: Wow, that was beautiful, Snowiisan.

Snowiisan: Now, I need your guys votes more, since it's the end. I wanna start my other story as soon as possible. So, go to my profile, and vote. VOTE. Now.

Ikuto: Yeah, what she said.

Amu: R&R!

Snowiisan: -in dream land- Life rocks...

Ikuto: Hell yeah, it does.

Amu: Review! ^.^* Or else.


	10. Epilouge

Snowiisan: No more Amu, or Ikuto in chats. Just me, lonely me. T^T Anyway, you know what I just noticed? I started this story on 8.20.09 and ended it on 9.20.09! FREAKY!! EXACTLY A MONTH!

_**.:snowiisan:.**_

**3 YEARS LATER**

**Regular POV**

It's been three years. But, still Amu hasn't given up hope. She's still believing. Her charas are gone, she's her would-be self already. And her birthday is tomorrow.

"I'm so lonely. No shugo charas anymore." she says, sighing and sitting on the couch. Her parents are out taking Ami on a little "town trip". So far, she's gotten no information or contact from him. But, still, she's believing.

"Let's see what's on TV." She picks up the remote and turns on the TV.

"WELCOME TO CLASSICAL TV!"

_'Huh? Since when do my parents watch this stuff?'_

Her parents weren't really the 'classical' kind. But, she still watched it since she was bored.

"NOW, HERE COMES THE WORLD-FAMOUS VIOLINIST, TSUKIYOMI IKUTO!"

_**.:snowiisan:.**_

**Amu's POV**

WHAT THE HECK!?

I sat up on my bed and stared intentionally at the TV.

"Thank you for having me. I would like to make this song for my girl, Hinamori Amu." My jaw dropped. I knew waiting would bring him here! Now, I just have to find out where this station is. It has to be somewhere in Tokyo, right?

"IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO CALL AND ASK US QUESTIONS, PLEASE CALL US AT THE NUMBER BELOW!"

Coincidence, much? I picked up the phone and dialed the number. Luckily, the guy answered.

"WELCOME! YOU'RE ON CLASSICAL TV!" he boomed on the phone. I was irritated. All because of his 'booming' voice.

"Yeah, yeah. Now, shut up with the booming voice." I said. I looked at the TV and saw that he looked pissed. I couldn't help but chuckle.

"A-AMU??" I heard Ikuto yell on the other line.

"Yup. It's me." My happy mood died down and I was immediately quiet.

"I would like this call off air please." I heard Ikuto suggest to the guy. He grumbled something then I heard the "fine". I heard a 'click' and then a 'okay' on the other line.

"Amu, I'm sorry it took me this long." I heard him. He sounded like he was about to cry.

"Ikuto. You know, I've never stopped believing. But, you know it would be more serious and romantic if we were face-to-fa-" I got cut off when he said,

"I'm coming right now. To your house."

"Ikuto, wa-" Again, I was cut off. But this time, by the dial tone.

_**.:snowiisan:.**_

**Ikuto's POV**

**1 hour later**

I ding-donged her door. No one came. When I was about to do it again, the door opened. And standing there, was a tired looked Amu like she never gotten any sleep. The first thing I did was pull her into a needy kiss. Now that she was older, I could kiss her whenever I wanted. She wasen't a twelve or fourteen year old anymore. She wrapped her arms around my neck and responded this time. I felt something salty when I kissed her again, like tears. I opened my eyes and saw that she was crying. I broke the kiss, picked her up, bridal style, shut the door with the heel of my foot, and lied her on the couch. After that, she sat at one end of the couch and I sat on the other end. I guess we were both embarrassed of what happened just now.

"Ikuto, I found out what I thought of you. I've really never said it, but I thought you would know. But, in case, you didn't, I do really love you." she said. She was blushing furiously. But, how did she get over her stuttering? I did know that she loved me, but it felt so good to hear those words from her mouth and that she really meant it.

"It really warms my heart to hear those words from you, Amu." I said. And it was true. I would treasure this moment in my heart forever.

"Wait, let me finish." she said impatiently. All I could do was nod.

"When...you left. _Again. _I thought I could get over it. But, after some time, my charas went back into their eggs-including Dia-and disappeared. I didn't know what happened. I thought it was because I got depressed a little bit, and tried to perk myself up. I did. After some time, I did perk up, but...they still didn't come back. Then, I got the feeling that my charas are _inside_ me now. That I'm my would-be self that I've always dreamed of. I think...I was right. I've gotten new friends and can act like who I want to be with them."

I suddenly went rigid. It was true, after some time for me, Yoru went back to his shell too.

"You're right. After I left you, then came back, and left again, Yoru went back into his shell. I got the same impression, that I was depressed. I did try to tell myself, 'you will see her again' and just that thought made me happy, but after some time, I still couldn't be happy. But, now, I think...that he is already inside me. I get these...dreams I guess you could call them, where Yoru is trying to send me a message. I think I found out what my would-be self is, I think it was to be....free from Easter. Free to do what I want and what to say. And thanks to you, many years ago when you saved me, I could. I could be free, thanks to you." I looked at her and smiled. She widened her eyes, blushed a bit, and smiled.

"I can finally say it freely now, that I love you." This time, _I _widened my eyes. I wasen't used to people saying they loved me. Finally, I got used to it. _"I love you." _Some one saying that to you, wouldn't you feel special? Especially if it was said by the one you love the most in the world?

"Me too, Amu. I've always have." I said.

"Sorry, it took so long for me to realize it." she said, scratching the back of her head. I had an idea. It may be perverted, but come on, she owns me.

"Then, to make it up to me, let me do what I want with you..." I said, whispering seductively in her ear. I felt her shiver.

"F-Fine." I heard her stutter. I chuckled. Of course, she wouldn't be over her stuttering. I leaned over her, so I was over her chest and by her neck. I licked a trail on her neck and bit it. I heard her squeak but I didn't stop. Her skin was so smooth, so creamy...

Then, I was done.

"W-What did y-you d-do?" she stuttered, blushing. _Hard. _I shrugged.

"Just licked your neck and bit it." I said. I saw her eyes widen and I smirked.

"PERVERTED-RETARDED-COSPLAY-BOY!" she yelled. My eyes twitched. Then, I remembered, the first thing she called me was "kitty-cosplay-perverted-boy". I looked back at her neck, and saw that I left a mark. Exactly what I was aiming for.

"I left a mark," I said, motioning to her neck. She tried to look at it. _Idiot..._

"to prove that you belong to me and only me." She still kept looking at it.

"Idiot. You can't look at your own neck. Your in high school and you still don't know that?" I asked her. This felt good. I could tease her again. She puffed her cheeks like so always so many years ago. I couldn't help but chuckle.

"For your information, I'm gonna graduate high school this year! And I am not and idiot!" I laughed some more.

"I see that you haven't changed one bit. You still defend yourself too much." I said. I saw her blink a couple of times.

"Huh?" I just waved it off.

"Don't worry about it." I sighed. I closed my eyes and lied against the couch. I felt a head on my chest. My eyes snapped open.

"Just let me lay here for a second. I haven't gotten sleep for the last week..." her voice dozed off. I looked down at her and saw that she was sleeping already. She looked so peaceful. I started stroking her cheek. I stopped. Since when did I get so romantic!?! Her purple bags were already starting to diminish.

"I love you. Sleep well, my beautiful princess." I said, and went to doze off in my own dream land as well...

_**.:snowiisan:.**_

**Amu's POV**

I was shaking Ikuto awake. Damn it. He never does wake up, does he? His eyes finally fluttered open.

"What Amu?" he asked, clearly sounding irritated. Well, so was I. I narrowed my eyes.

"Let's go to the park." I said. And somehow, we started having a ''narrowing eyes'' contest. I sighed and closed my eyes.

"Are you done?" I asked, my eyes still closed.

"Not quite yet..." he murmured and felt his lips on mine. _Again. _It was somehow getting annoying but I still loved the move of his lips on mine. Soft, gentle...

"Why do you always kiss me?" I asked, blushing. He just shrugged.

"Like I said, I wanted to kiss you like that for a long time. And I want to do it as many times as possible." For some reason, this reminds me of Tadase said. Now I can say his name without the "-kun"! I started pulling Ikuto up from the couch and dragging him to the door. I never noticed he still had his violin strapped over his back.

"Hey! Where are we going?" he protested. I hissed.

"Where do you think, idiot? The park!" he stopped stuggling.

"Good boy." I murmured.

"What was that?" he asked. Oops.

"Oh, nothing. Nothing at all." I smiled. Ikuto was back. Staying here with me. Forever. At least I hope.

_**.:snowiisan:.**_

**The Park**

**Ikuto's POV**

"I'm bored, Amu!" I whined. She just glared.

"What do you think I'm doing? I'm trying to think of something to do!" she glared. Sheesh, what is with her glares?!? We were at the park where she first saw me play the violin on that platform. I sure as hell wasen't going to point that out. I was hoping she was. But, she hasn't so far.

"Neh, Ikuto, I have an idea!" she said, and started dragging me to the platform.

"Remember this?" she asked, spreading her arms wide. I smiled and nodded.

"Can you play your violin again?" she asked, sweetly. How could I refuse?

"Yeah, sure." And I started playing what I played so many years ago. Not in the concert. But before it. Where she sang. She started singing with the tune.

_**.:snowiisan:.**_

**Regular POV**

There, both of them stood, unaware that they were attracting an audience. Amu singing with her new found voice, eyes closed. And Ikuto playing the gentle tune of his violin with _his_ eyes closed. They were too busy to notice anything. Both in their own world of music. In Amu's mind, all her memories from when she was with Ikuto, as a child were coming back. And in Ikuto's mind, just thankful that he had Amu and she was now hers, forever. The song finished slowly, and they fell to the ground and started laughing.

"I love you." they said in unison. And after a minute, they laughed again.

_You're mine, now. And no one can take you away. I was waiting for your arrival. _

_**His Secret Arrival.**_

That one thought ran in her head many times, before she finally understood the meaning. She really did love him. No matter what.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Snowiisan: Dang it! That was so cheesy! TT__TT I hate it!

Amu: I liked it.

Snowiisan: ^.^ AMU! YOU'RE BACK!! I missed you! TT__TT

Ikuto: Helloooo?? So am I?

Snowiisan: ^.^ IKUTO!

Amu & Ikuto: Well, this is our last appearance in this story now. Review. And bye!

Snowiisan: Aww...they came here to say goodbye! Anyway, bye! The end. Even though it was SO crappy. I hated it. T^T

**REVIEW.**

**CLICK**

**THAT**

**SMCOOL**

**BUTTON.**


End file.
